The Room of Requirement
by Scarlett8
Summary: Draco and Ginny are trapped in the room of requirement! Read and see what chaos ensues! What will happen once they are found? Will a wierd sort of friendship surface? Or will it be something more?DG Complete
1. Trapped

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing affiliated with the Harry Potter books and movies, except of course my own copy of the books and movies and of course my Harry Potter coffee mug which I happen to like quite a lot…

A/N: Just to let you guys know, there are a few Ootp spoilers, nothing major but a few (i.e. the room of requirement)

Ginny was running, running as fast as she could, tearing through the halls of Hogwarts tears spilling down her cheeks.

She was so embarrassed! How could Ron do that to her? She had finally gotten over Harry in her fourth year and now Ron wanted to set them up!

"Can't get anyone better than Harry my ass," Ginny said to herself. She stopped running as she saw her destination ahead.

Ginny opened an unobtrusive door at the end of a deserted hallway. She smiled as she walked in. Everything was in Gryffindor colors, the couch, the rug, and the bed. "Bed?" Ginny thought to herself. "There's never been a bed there before, I guess it's because I'm tired. The room before her was somewhat like her bedroom at home except bigger. A lot bigger. There was a table and a desk, a bookshelf filled with Ginny's favorite books and the bed, couch, and rug in Gryffindor colors.

She climbed into bed and said just before she drifted off into a much needed sleep, "Thank God for the Room of Requirement."

"Ginny why don't you put this dress on?"

"Why would I do that? It's way to fancy just to put on for dinner. Why do you want me to get dressed up all of a sudden?"

"I don't," Hermione smiled at her, a fake smile I might add, "I just thought you would look good in it."

"Hermione, you have always been a bad liar, so just tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is going on, I just want you to put on the dress!"

"Fine, fine, fine, whatever I'll wear the dress!"

She quickly slipped the black dress over her head. It wasn't too showy but it showed enough to make Ron mad every time she wore it, which wasn't that often. Hermione took out her wand and twisted Ginny's hair into a knot at the back of her neck.

"Thank you but I prefer it down," Ginny said somewhat amused, What was up with Hermione? she thought as she let her red curls fall down again.

To her surprise, Ron wasn't upset when he saw her in the black dress; he didn't even seem surprised.

"Ginny you look nice, doesn't she look nice Harry?"

"Yeah Gin, you look great but why are you all dressed up?"

"Someone here," she was pointing to Hermione now, "wouldn't leave me alone until I put the bloody dress on."

Harry gave Hermione an odd look before they all made they're way to the Great Hall for dinner.

Ginny was about to take a seat with Colin and Luna when Ron said, "No Gin, why don't you sit over here?" Over here meant across from Ron and Hermione, right next to Harry.

Ginny gave Colin and Luna an apologetic look as she took her seat next to Harry.

"What is this all about you guys?"

"What is what about?" Ron asked feigning innocence.

"Oh nevermind," Ginny said as she went back to eating her food.

After a few minutes of silence Harry let out a yelp of pain.

"What? What is it? Is it your scar again?" asked several voices around him.

"No" he grimaced, "It's just this cut on my hand that I got from Hagrid's latest pet," he blushed, "I accidentally put my hand in my mashed potatoes and it stung," he finished sheepishly.

"You know, maybe you should have that looked at by Madame Pomfrey. Maybe Ginny should go with you." Hermione said looking from Harry to Ginny hopefully.

"No, I'm fine, it's just a little scratch, it just took me by surprise is all."

By the end of dinner Ron and Hermione had thought of many reasons why Harry should leave to go do something and why Ginny should accompany him. They all failed. By the end of dinner Ginny had figured out why Ron and Hermione were acting this way and she didn't really know what to do. Harry was just her friend. She was now in her fifth year, she had been over Harry for a while now and she planned for it to stay that way.

"It's time to start Plan B," she heard Ron mumble to Hermione.

"What the hell is plan B?" Ginny thought to herself.

"No we can't do that!" Hermione whispered back."

"We can and we will," Ron said as he pulled out his wand. He mumbled a few words in Harry and Ginny's direction before Ginny could figure out what was going on.

Ginny suddenly felt her face moving towards Harry, Harry appeared to be having the same problem, he couldn't get control of his face either. They were about to kiss but Ginny Weasley was NOT going to have her first kiss be with some guy who didn't even fancy her.

"Ronald Weasley, if you do not take this spell off this instance, I will have to tell mum and no doubt she will send you a much deserved howler!" She yelled all of this in the seconds before her lips would have crashed onto Harry's. Would have being the key words. A second before the fateful incident would have happened; Ginny was able to control her motions again.

Ginny looked at Ron with rage in her eyes. Harry looked at Ron with confusion in his eyes.

"What is going on?" They both shouted at the same time.

Hermione answered with a look of sorrow on her face. "Ron and I thought that you guys would be cute together," she mumbled, "but we didn't think you would get together on your own." She became louder now. "I just wanted to get Ginny in the dress and then get you guys alone together! Ron here was the one who thought of the kiss thing. I told him not to!" She looked at her two friends for forgiveness. She found it in both of their eyes. She hadn't gone too far, Ron on the other hand was so far-gone that he couldn't even see where he should have been.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Ron said.

"Well you are most certainly NOT forgiven! I can't believe you Ron how could you ever think of doing that to me? I'm not just someone you can sell off to your best friend!" Everyone in the Hall was watching them now but Ginny didn't care. "Why are you trying to set me up, when you haven't even noticed that the you are in love with Hermione? Really Ron why is that?"

Ron's face went completely red as he shouted back, "Don't talk about me this is about you!"

"Ron! I am not going to date your best friend just because you approve the match! Harry is a great guy but he will never be my boyfriend don't you get that?"

"Face it Gin, you are never going to find anyone better than Harry!"

"Watch me!" She shouted and then ran to the out the door. Leaving the entire school watching as Harry now started yelling at Ron.

Ginny sat up thinking about the dream she just had replaying the events of last night.

"And now I'm dreaming about it, that's wonderful!" she said with the utmost sarcasm. She had a tendency to talk to herself when no one was around. No no no she wasn't crazy; she just had this rather odd habit.

"What time is it?" she mumbled to herself. "How can I do this? umm, Room of Requirement I would really like a clock." 'This better work' she thought. Just as she was thinking this a clock appeared on the far table.

"One o'clock in the morning. I can't go to my room; Filch would catch me for sure. At least it's Friday. No school tomorrow so I don't need to worry about oversleeping."

"Room of Requirement I would really like a bathroom." A door appeared to her left.

"Room of Requirement I would really like a some pajamas."

She was just about to climb back into the bed when the room started spinning. She looked dizzily around wondering what in the world was happening.

The room had changed from just gold and red to a mixture of gold, red, silver, and green. Nothing else had changed except for a steaming mug of something on the desk and a few textbooks on the table.

Someone was coming in, the handle turned, the door opened, to reveal…Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy!"

"Weasley!" the shouted at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her angrily.

"I don't think it's really any of your business but I came here to be alone," she drew out the syllables of the last word to make her point. "So I would really appreciate it if you would use that door behind you to leave me be."

"I don't want to leave."

"Whatever Malfoy, I'll just go," she didn't want to fight with him. She decided to risk being caught by Filch.  She got out of the bed which was divided exactly in half. One half was Gryffindor, the other half Slytherine.

Ginny opened the door, only an odd thing happened. It didn't open.

"Alohamora" nothing happened.

After a minute standing there surveying the door, Ginny turned around to face Malfoy.

"Why are you still here Weasley?"

"The door is stuck."

"Are you not a witch?" he sneered at her. "It's not that hard to unstick a door."

"Fine why don't you try?"

"Fine, I will!"

He went to the door and muttered a few spells but nothing happened.

"We're stuck aren't we?"

Draco didn't reply, he just sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"Room of Requirement I would like a way out," Ginny tried.

"That's not going to work. It's too evasive. You need something more specific."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, alright?" He sneered at her.

"The window! We can get out through the window!"

"Weasley, do you even have a brain? The window is way too small and anyway we're like six stories up."

"Whatever, we can figure something out in the morning, I'm too tired to deal with you," Ginny said as she climbed into the bed.

"What are you doing? Who said you get the bed?"

"Well I was here first,"

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"You say that I haven't got a brain! Why don't you just ask for another bed?"

"Fine, Room of Requirement I would really like another bed."

Nothing happened for a moment and then the bed that Ginny was lying on grew another foot.

"No, I said another bed!" Draco shouted to the ceiling.

"Malfoy,"

Draco turned towards Ginny. "There's a line in the middle of the bed, I can't cross it. So it's like two separate beds. You can't cross onto the gold and red side and I can't cross over to the silver and green side."

"Are you suggesting that I get into bed with you?" he asked a smirk evident in his voice.

"If you are going to be immature about it then no, but I don't see what the big deal is, it's basically two separate beds."

He considered his options for a moment. He was really tired and if she couldn't touch him then there really wasn't a problem.

"Where did you get your pajamas?" He asked as he surveyed her white tank top and red and gold flannel pants.

Ginny looked at him as if he were insane, "I asked for them," she said as if she were talking to a two-year-old.

"Room of Requirement I would like a pair of pajamas." He took his pajamas into the bathroom and changed. He came out in silver and green flannel pants…with no shirt. Ginny blushed and looked away.

"Didn't you get a shirt too?" she asked clearly embarrassed.

"Yes but I prefer to sleep without one. Does it bother you?" he asked with a smirk.

"No," she lied, "I do have six brothers, I think I can handle seeing you without a shirt." she replied with a roll of her eyes, quite unembarrassed now by the shirtless boy in front of her.

They both got in bed and they both surreptitiously checked that they couldn't get on the other side of the bed.

Ginny woke up and looked around the room. Her eyes rested on Draco for a few moments. He looked so peaceful asleep like he was, blonde hair falling in disarray over his forehead.

Ginny shook her head and looked at the clock, six o'clock in the morning. She never woke up this early but she had gone to sleep right after dinner which ended at seven.

She got up quietly, not wanting to wake Malfoy. She didn't want to have to deal with him until she absolutely had to.

She went into the bathroom to take a shower. She picked lavender as the scent of her water. Her mum always smelled like lavender, it reminded her of home.

She never got a chance to take a long shower since she had to share the bathroom in Gryffindor tower with four other girls so she took this opportunity to revel in the hot water cascading on her back.

Draco woke up finding the bed empty, "Where is that girl?" He was answered by a soft melody being sung in the shower.

Draco started pounding on the door.

"What do you want?" Ginny yelled at him.

"I need to use the bathroom," he shouted back.

"You can wait until I'm done!"

"I will not!"

"You will if you know what's good for you!"

"I will break open this door if you're not out in five minutes," he yelled back at her and then went to sit back on the bed.

In five minutes Draco heard Ginny ask for a clean outfit to wear, a moment later Ginny opened the door and gave Draco admittance to the bathroom.

"Finally!"

Ginny preformed a spell on her red wavy hair to make it dry instantly. She sat down on the bed and started combing her hair trying to figure out a way to get out of this insane situation that she now found herself in. So far she had thought of nothing.

"Room of Requirement I would like some music," The room was suddenly filled with jazz music.

Ginny started humming along to a familiar tune when Draco got out of the shower.

"What is with you and singing? I could hear your bloody singing this morning when I woke up and now when I get out of the shower I hear it again."

"Mmm," she said sniffing the air, "What smells so good? It smells like…cinnamon." She had decided to ignore his previous comments.

"That would be me," Draco said as he performed the spell to dry his hair. "I chose cinnamon scented water." He turned around to look at her with a smug grin on his face, "Makes you want me doesn't it Weasley?"

"In your dreams," Ginny shot back, not affected in the least by his comments. They didn't phase her like they used to in her previous years.

"Who is that singing?" he asked disgust evident in his voice.

"I'm not sure. I asked for music and got this," she gestured to the air around her.

"I suppose you asked for jazz."

"Your supposition is wrong. I didn't ask for a specific genre. Just music." Ginny said now putting her hair into a ponytail but her unruly waves didn't want to behave today, or any day for that matter.

"So, how are we gonna get out of here?" Ginny asked Draco once her hair was up.

"What, I'm supposed to have all the answers?"

"You always act like you do."

"Well I don't so bugger off," he said a he sat down on the desk.

"Someone will come eventually," Ginny said confidently.

"How are you so sure? We are in a very secluded part of the castle."

"Luna and Colin know that I come here when I'm upset so they'll find us."

"Yes but it's a Hogsmeade weekend so we are most definitely stuck here for another night, but I suppose your friends will probably find us by tomorrow."

"What about your friends? Why do my friends have to do all of the work?"

"Crabbe and Goyle are to stupid to find us," Draco replied nonchalantly.

"Oh that's nice, they're only your best friends," she replied sarcastically.

"So you think Crabbe and Goyle are smart?" Draco looked at her incredulously.

"No, I never said that, I just think that you shouldn't insult them when you hang out with them so often."

"I can do whatever the hell I want, Weasley, and you're not going to stop me."

"Whoa, hold on there, I wasn't even insulting you, see if I was going to insult you I would say that you are a good for nothing ferret who shouldn't have the right to besmirch the air with your foul breath," she paused for a moment and then added, "yes, and then I would go on about your father being a deatheater and how most likely you'll turn out to be a carbon copy of him."

Draco got very red in the face. "I am not, and will never be like my father," he said in a deathly quiet voice.

Ginny looked at him knowing that she had touched a nerve except instead of rejoicing like she thought she was actually… sorry! Wow this was a new feeling to be associating with Malfoy.

She looked down at the floor. He turned to sit down at the desk when she spoke up.

"Malfoy"

"What"

"I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to say those things about your father." She said all of this slowly as if it were causing her pain.

He didn't even look at her as he said coldly, "It's fine. It's only to be expected from a mudblood lover such as yourself."

Ginny seethed inside. 'I just apologized, how dare he!' she thought to herself.

A/N: Tell me what you think, just press the review button please! How do you like it? Do I need to change anything? Much more Draco/Ginny talking in the next chapter.


	2. Who Wants The Tomatoes?

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything, I own nothing except for the plot which I don't actually own since this is not a published work and will never be.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You guys didn't tell me any music that you want to see in here, so I'm just using music that I like. If you have any complaints about the music then you'll have to tell me in a review.

Ginny looked around the room trying to find something to do, there was nothing absolutely nothing. She sighed a heavy sigh that made Draco turn around and acknowledge her presence.

"What is it Weasley?" he asked clearly annoyed.

"I'm just bored, what are you doing over there?" she asked with interest.

"Nothing that concerns you," he sneered.

She looked over at what he was doing.

"Ugh, potions," she said with disgust.

"Do you have a problem with potions?"

"No I don't it's the potions master that I have a problem with."  
"Professor Snape is highly intelligent he just doesn't like nosy Gryffindors like you and your friends."

"Malfoy, Snape isn't here so you might as well stick your nose somewhere besides his butt."

Draco went red with indignation. "I do not have my nose in his butt as you so quaintly put it." He went back to his work but a moment later he looked up again and said, "I don't see why you don't like potions, it really is a fascinating subject."

"Of course you don't understand, Snape thinks the sun shines out of your ass,"

"It seems to me as if you have a fixation with peoples backside."

"I have no such thing, those were just phrases. Besides, they make the conversation interesting."

"Whatever you say Weasley,"

"Would you stop saying that, it gets on my nerves."

"Saying what? Your name?"

"Weasley is not my name and it just gets tiring because there are so many Weasleys that I never know if your talking to me or my brother."

"Well is your brother here?"

"No"

"Then I think I will call you Weasley, unless you would prefer for me to call you carrot top or mudblood lover or something such as that," he smirked at her.

"I think I'll stick with Weasley thanks anyway," she glared at him.

"If you're bored just ask for something to do."

"There's nothing that I can think of to do."

"Then don't ask for anything to do but stop bothering me."

"You don't have to be so disagreeable."

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"No I just said all of that but I have no problem with it," she said dripping with sarcasm.

"Good," he chose to ignore the sarcasm.

With a sigh, Ginny picked up a blank notebook on the table and started to write. After a few minutes she was so immersed in whatever she was writing that she didn't notice Draco reading over her shoulder.

"What are you writing?"

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Did I make your heart flutter?" Draco whispered mock-seductively in her ear.

"You are so full of it and don't look at my notebook," she added the last part as an afterthought.

"Weasley, are you learning nothing? Of course I'm full of it. That's my best quality I'm told." He grinned at her.

"Sorry if I offended your ego, almighty Draco, God-of-All-He-Sees." she gave a mock bow as she said this.

"No offense taken this time."

Ginny rolled her eyes at this.

"Seriously though, did I see your writing correctly? Were you actually writing about your idiot brother and his friends?"

"If you want to make conversation, you might want to start with not insulting my family,"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes, I was writing something about Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Why were you reading it if it bothered you so much?"

Draco ignored her but instead asked, "Why are you writing about them after what they did to you in the Great Hall?" he sneered knowing that he was bringing up a painful memory of the night before.

"Harry did nothing to me."

"Only ignored you all these years when you were fawning after him."

"I was not fawning after him! I had a crush, I was young and I was over him when I was thirteen but no one seems to believe me when I am now fifteen and obviously not fancying him."

"What about your prat of a brother and his mudblood girlfriend, they did embarrass you I know that much so tell me why you've forgiven them so easily."

"Do not use that foul language. Don't you have any manners?"

"Apparently not, but neither do you since you have not answered my question."

"Why do you keep insisting on me answering your inane questions?"

"Because you and I both know that if we keep silent in here we'll go insane so the only alternative is to attempt to make a conversation with one another," he answered languidly leaning on the chair with only two of it's legs with his arm over the back of the chair and his other hand combing restlessly through his silver blonde hair that kept falling into his eyes.

She smiled slightly as she pictured him falling over. Once she had the image out of her head she answered him. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am. What were you writing anyway? All I saw were Potter, Granger, and you brother's names."

"I was writing a stream of consciousness."

"What?"

"A stream of consciousness. Just whatever I'm thinking, my thoughts, whatever's in my head, there's no indents or paragraphs or punctuation, it's all just jumbled. You've never done that before?"

"No, I can't say I have, or if I'd want to."

"It's actually quite interesting. Then you see how you really feel about certain situations and what's on your mind."

"Whatever Weasley, you never finished answering the question of why you're not mad at your 'friends' anymore." He snorted slightly at the word 'friends.'

Ginny sighed and decided to answer him truthfully. "I'm not really mad at them anymore. Hermione and Ron just wanted too make Harry and I happy so I can't really blame them for that. I mean I've been trying to get the two of them together for ages but I finally realized that they'd have to do that on their own."

Draco snorted.

"You told me to make conversation if you're going to laugh at me then I won't talk at all."

"I'm not laughing at you, it's just I don't think that your brother will ever find the guts to ask Granger out. But please continue," he said slightly mocking her.

"So I can't really be mad at them for wanting me and Harry to get together, but I am annoyed at Ron for his methods of getting us together," she was kind of talking to herself now. "I mean seriously my first kiss with a boy that I don't even fancy, that would be a disaster," unfortunately Draco had heard that last bit even though Ginny had said it to herself.

"You've never been kissed?" he asked with derision.

Ginny blushed and looked away.

"What about the boy you went out with when you were in fourth year?"

"I'd rather not talk about this."

"Why not, this conversation is finally getting interesting."

"Well consider it terminated."

"Did I touch a nerve Weasley?" he came closer to her. "Would you like your first kiss now?"

"I swear Malfoy, if you touch me I will break your hand," she replied vehemently.

"Fine, but your missing your opportunity here most girls would die for this chance."

"And who would that be Malfoy? Your invisible fan club? Or maybe just your faithful follower Pansy Parkinson, because really I don't see any one else flocking to get with you." It was now her turn to smirk.

Draco clenched his fists.

"Oh Malfoy did I touch a nerve?" Ginny asked mocking what he had just said moments before.

"I was wrong. I won't go insane without conversation, I'll go insane if I keep talking to you."

"Really Malfoy, that ship has already sailed."

Draco put all four legs of the chair on the ground and started working on his potions essay again.

Ginny's stomach rumbled. She looked over at the clock. "No wonder, it's already one thirty." she mumbled to herself.

"I'd appreciate it if you did not talk to yourself while I am in the room."

Ginny ignored this and asked instead, "Are you hungry? I'm starving."

Draco stood up, "Room of Requirements I would like some lunch."

"I thought you said that it couldn't be evasive?"

"I did."

"Wasn't that evasive, I mean you didn't say what kind of lunch you wanted you just said lunch."

"Shut up Weasley I don't have to explain everything to you."

Just then a table set with two plates full of food and two glasses of pumpkin juice appeared in the middle of the room.

They sat down not really knowing what to do. The silence unnerved Ginny since she always talked to her friends at meals and when they had family dinners at the Burrow the dining room was always alive with noise. Ginny slowly started taking the tomatoes out of her sandwich.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating,"

"No I mean why are you mutilating your food?" he asked sounding alarmed.

"I'm not mutilating it I just don't like tomatoes."

"You're crazy the tomatoes are the best part!"

"Does it bother you?" she asked as she deliberately took the tomatoes out of the other half of her sandwich.

"Yes!"

Ginny smiled, her first genuine smile since she had gotten stuck in this horrible room. "I never thought that something this trivial could upset a Malfoy."

"I'm not upset," he answered huffily, "I just think your mad."

"You're welcome to have my tomatoes if you want them."

Draco gave her an odd look and nodded his head slowly.

Ginny took out her wand and levitated her tomato slices over to Draco's plate.

"There are you happy now? The tomatoes are not going to waste."

"I am extremely happy."

When they were done with their meal Draco asked for it to disappear.

Draco sat back down at the desk and appeared to be immersed in some essay or another.

Ginny sighed and said, "Room of Requirement I would like my homework." Her homework appeared in the armchair that was right next to the desk were Draco was working.

She sat down and put all of her books except her transfiguration book on the footrest. She asked for ink, paper, and a quill and started working on her transfiguration essay. It was a short essay so it only took about a half an hour. The only other essay was her potions essay. She took her potions book out and tried to start her essay, failing miserably. After a twenty minutes of staring at her potions book and getting nowhere she let out a moan as she flipped to the index trying to find anything about the properties of Mandrake Root.

"What is your problem Weasley? You keep fidgeting."

"Why do you care?"

"I would just like to know if you are going to keep fidgeting so that I can take a sedative if the answer is in the affirmative." He looked away and murmured "or perhaps slip you one."

(A/N that sedative part is actually from the TV show Friends. Season Four, the one with Ross's wedding if you wanted to know. I am a Friends addict if you hadn't gathered as much already)

"Sorry," she mumbled to his turned back. After five more minutes of fidgeting Malfoy got up and came over to Ginny.

"Huh," he said as he saw what she was struggling over.

"Don't 'huh' me," she said irritably.

"Room of Requirement I would like an armchair."

An armchair appeared right next to Ginny's. Draco sat down.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked looking up from her blank parchment.

Draco paused and then started stating the uses and properties of the mandrake root.

"What are you doing?" Ginny repeated as she stared at him with awe.

"I'm helping you," he retorted.

"How do you know all of this stuff?"

"I thought we covered this earlier, I like potions. Therefore I know a lot about the subject."

Ginny was still gaping at him.

"Come on, jot this down before I change my mind." He started stating the properties over again.

With Draco's information Ginny was able to write the essay. When she finished she let out a great sigh of relief.

"Are you done?" Draco asked looking at her in the armchair next to him.

"Yes"

Draco put down the book he was reading and said, "let me proof it."

For lack of anything better to do she handed him the paper. He read it over and made a few changes with his wand but nothing major.

"There," he handed the parchment back to her. "That should get you top marks."

She looked at him quizzically but took the parchment without a word. She gathered all of her work together and wished it back to her room just as she had seen Draco do with his completed homework. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of her once that potions essay was finished. There still was, however, the small issue of her and Malfoy being trapped in here, but it appeared that they had to stay here until someone found them and today everyone was in Hogsmeade until late that night. Tomorrow she was certain that Luna and Colin would find her.

Ginny again asked for some light music from the room to dissipate the impending silence.

"Why do you want music?"

"I thought it would be a relief from the unnerving silence."

"Fine"

After a few minutes went back Draco looked up from his book, exasperated. "You're fidgeting again."

"Sorry," Ginny mumbled.

"Can you really think of nothing to do?"

"I finished all of my homework."

"Then read a book!"

"I don't want to."

"Do something, your driving me mad."

Ginny rolled her eyes at this but deemed it best to just sit back in the armchair and read her book. Ginny's stomach started rumbling for the second time that day.

"Do you have to make that much noise Weasley?"

"I'm just hungry."

"Room of Requirement we would like some dinner. The table and chairs appeared in the middle of the room again but this time the plates were bigger and there was a larger assortment of food. Dinner was a silent affair, neither of them knew quite what to say. After dinner Draco wished everything away and went back to reading. Ginny couldn't stand sitting still for one more second. She asked the room to turn the music up a little louder. It obeyed and played the slow song louder. Ginny got up to put away her quill. She found herself reluctant to sit down again, she had been sitting all day. Her feet started to make the movements of a waltz to the beat of the song the room was playing.

Before she could think about what she was doing Ginny started dancing with an invisible man. She hadn't done this in ages, she used to do it all the time as a little girl. She guessed the saying was true old habits die hard. She closed her eyes for a moment and the next moment she wasn't holding an invisible man, she was dancing with a real man! She gasped as she looked into Draco's silver eyes.

"Malfoy…" she trailed off, not reprimanding him because she really didn't want to stop dancing. He smelled of spicy apples and cinnamon.

"Ginny," he said, "Don't you think dancing together is personal enough to use first names?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows but only nodded. When the song ended they let go of each other hastily, as if realizing what they had done. They looked at each other with confused eyes. Draco sat down and started reading for lack of a better thing to do.

He couldn't pay attention to his book. He didn't know why he had done it but she looked enchanting dancing the way she had been, he felt compelled to join in. He didn't know how long he sat there pretending to read his book but the next time he looked up Ginny had fallen asleep. Draco quietly asked for a blanket. He covered Ginny up and changed into his pajamas and got into bed.

Ginny woke up. She quizzically removed the blanket from her lap, she didn't remember putting it on. She looked over at the bed and saw Draco sleeping. She walked over to him and thought of the things that had transpired between the two of them. Her thoughts wandered to the silver of his eyes and the wonderful smell of his cologne. Her hand strayed absently to brush a strand of blonde hair out of his closed eyes. She shook her head to clear these thoughts and mentally screamed at herself for letting herself think fondly of Draco. 'Did I just call him Draco in my thoughts?' she mused to herself. 'I really am going insane.' She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed knowing that tomorrow she would be saved but not knowing if she really wanted to be.

A/N: Let me know what you think! Review Review Review! So go on press that button!


	3. Found

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to check out my other G/D story Babysitting with the Dragon. (Yes, that is what you call a shameless plug)

The Room of Requirement- chapter three

"Come on you guys, I know she'll be in there!" Colin said practically running down the corridors.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Luna were following closely behind Colin.

"How do you know that she'll be in there?" Ron asked skeptically as they rounded the final corner.

"Because that's where she goes when she's upset," Luna said calmly.

They were almost at the door of the room of requirement when Ron said, "If you knew that she was in here why didn't you get her yesterday?"

"We thought that she was with you guys in Hogsmeade." Colin answered.

"We thought that she was with you two." Hermione said pointing to Colin and Luna.

"What if she's not in there?" Ron asked looking slightly frightened.

"There's only one way to find out." Harry said opening the door. All five of them walked in the door and gave a collective gasp.

They saw Ginny was in bed with Draco Malfoy!

At that precise moment in time Draco woke up. Ron saw Draco's eyes open and then all hell broke loose.

"What the hell is going on?"

Draco looked at him groggily for a moment and said, "No need to shout, I'm only sleeping with your baby sister." He smirked.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she said, "Draco why are you shouting?"

"I'm not shouting, it's your bloody brother who's making a fool out of himself."

"You know I already told you that if you want me to not kill you you're going to have to stop insulting my family." She rolled over and her eyes landed on the five stunned people all standing at the door.

"Colin, Luna! I knew you'd find me!" She jumped up and hugged them both.

Draco rolled his eyes and Ron's face was as red as a giant tomato. "No one has explained to me why my sister was in bed with DRACO MALFOY!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, calm down! Go sit on the red and gold side of the bed and try to get onto the green and silver side."

"Why would I do that?"

"Just do what I say, Ron, please."

"Fine, fine." Ron sat on the bed and tried to touch the green side of the bed.

"Why can't I touch it?" Ron asked confused.

"I don't know, the room wouldn't give us two separate beds so it gave us a giant bed divided in half. So," she looked at Ron, "it's like two separate beds so I wasn't even really in the same bed as him."

"Why were you two here in the first place?" Hermione asked.

"I came in here to cool off after the incident in the great hall," she gave Ron the evil eye and he smiled sheepishly back. "then Malfoy came in and demanded that I leave. I got up and went to the door but it wouldn't open. So we had to wait for someone to open the door from the outside."

"It must have been awful spending an entire day with only a Malfoy for company," Colin said sympathetically.

"Hello! I'm right here," Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes but I choose to ignore that fact." Colin answered.

"Well as much as I enjoy this little reunion," Draco said getting up from the bed, "I really must be going so if you would all be so kind as to leave so that I can change I would be much obliged. Anyway, I need to wash the Weasley stink off of me."

Everyone glared at him and no one moved. "Guys, maybe we should just go." Ginny said. They all nodded. "I'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes, I have to change." She looked down at the pajamas that she was wearing.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Colin asked.

"No, I handled Malfoy for a day and a half I think I can handle him for a few minutes more."

"Alright, if you're sure."

They all left and Ginny and Draco were left alone again.

"Couldn't get enough of me could you?" Draco asked.

"Oh please, I just need to change and shower."

"Why don't you do that in the Gryffindor tower?" he said the last two words with contempt.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," she said using his own line against him. In truth she really just wanted a long shower without four other girls bugging her about having to do their make-up or some such nonsense as that.

"Fine, but I shower first."

"Whatever Malfoy."

"I thought we agreed on first names last night."

Ginny looked at him for a moment utterly confused and then she remembered…the dance.

"Don't take too long in the shower," she said not looking him in the eyes.

He entered the bathroom and Ginny sat down on the bed. She fiddled with her hair, thinking about what had happened in the last 48 hours. She had danced with Malfoy, danced. If only Ron knew, he'd have a seizure. Ginny giggled at the thought. She slowly got up and wandered over to the small window. She looked out at the leafy red and orange world below her. The ground was littered with leaves, but that's just how Ginny liked it. It gave the world a look of festivity, of happiness that was lost on other seasons. Ginny heard the click of a door and said, "I know I told you to be fast, but I didn't mean for you not to wash properly." She snickered a little and then turned around to face Draco. Except it wasn't Draco, it was Harry, he had come not from the bathroom but from the front door.

Ginny abruptly stopped smiling. Harry looked at Ginny and then looked to the bathroom door with distaste. "I just forgot my scarf," he told her, his eyes looking concernedly at her. She noticed the look he gave her.

"Is something the matter Harry?" Ginny asked in all innocence.

"I just want you to be careful Gin."

"Of what?" she asked, putting on the innocent act still stronger.

"You know of what. I don't want him to do anything to you." He paused. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just wanted to take a shower, but Malfoy beat me to it."

"So you're not spending anymore time with him?"

"No."

Harry looked relieved. "I should be getting back to Ron and Hermione. See you later Gin." He turned around and left.

Ginny resumed her sentry at the window, until she heard the door click. She turned around to make sure it was Draco before speaking. "Cinnamon again?"

"You noticed, how flattering," he said dryly. "Shower's all yours."

"Thanks."

"Ginny, you can't still be mad about that,"

"Yes I can! You almost made me kiss Harry! How much worse can you get?"

"Gin, I already said that I was sorry, what else do you want?"

"I want you to promise that you will never try to set me up again."

"Fine, I promise, will you forgive me now?"

"I suppose."

"Thanks," Ron gave Ginny a big hug and said, "I have to go catch up with Harry and Hermione, they're in the library. See ya later Gin!" he said as he walked out the door.

Ginny spent the rest of the day telling Colin and Luna what had happened in the room of requirement. She decided to leave out the dance, somehow she didn't feel like sharing that with them.

"Do you want to do our potions paper together?" Colin asked Ginny Sunday night in the library. "It's due tomorrow."

"I already did it. But I'll help you if you want." Ginny offered.

"Yeah, that would be great, when did you finish it?"

"I did it while I was trapped in the room of requirement."

"Oh," Colin said as he read her essay.

"This is really good Gin, potions is your worst subject how'd you manage this without the books in the library?"

"Umm, Malfoy helped me." Ginny said nonchalantly not meeting Colin's eye.

"What?" Colin practically shouted. He got a death glare from Madame Pince.

"Don't shout! It's not a big deal, I was just having some trouble and he helped me, okay? End of story," she whispered.

"What are you talking about? Not a big deal my ass! You got help from a Malfoy, that is a big deal, that is a very big deal!"

"Just shut up about it already, do you want my help or not?"

"Fine, but we're going back to it later."

"We are not."

"Just tell me the properties of the mandrake root."

"I just need somewhere to be alone," Ginny thought exasperated as she tried to finish her homework in the common room. Everyone was just bugging her today.

"They're off their heads, all of them!" she thought as she gathered her books and headed out of the common room.

"Where are you going Gin?" Colin asked.

"Just somewhere quieter."

"Alright, see you later."

She left the common room and she ended up at the room of requirement door without even remembering walking there.

She entered and sat down, determined to finish her homework. She was halfway through her History of Magic essay when the door creaked open. She looked up startled and saw to her surprise, Malfoy.

"I thought that I finished with you this morning," he said calmly. "Why don't you get out of your chair and leave me be."

"Malfoy, I will not leave I was here first."

"But I am here now and I am telling you to get out."

"No"

"You dare disobey a Malfoy's orders?" he asked with a sneer.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "yes I dare."

"Fine then, we'll share the room," he said with disgust.

"What you spend two days with me and now you can't stand the sight of me?"

"I couldn't stand the sight of you before so really nothing has changed and technically it was a day and a half."

"Do you always have to be right?"

"Yes, because I always am."

Ginny rolled her eyes again and went back to her essay.

A few minutes later she looked up at Draco to find him doing homework as well. He groaned in disgust.

Ginny silently walked over to see what he was working on.

"That's not right, Helga Hufflepuff did not have a husband named Donald, she was single her whole life."

Draco looked up startled. "Don't look at what I'm doing."

"Fine," Ginny sat back down in her chair.

A few minutes later Draco looked up and said, "How'd you know that?"

"History of Magic is my favorite subject."

"How is that possible, it's the dullest subject on the entire planet!"

"I admit that Proffessor Binns is a bore but that doesn't mean that the subject is."

"Yes it does!"

"Well it's still my favorite subject even if you don't appreciate it."

They both went back to working. In about a half an hour Draco gave a happy sigh.

Ginny looked up and figured he must be done. "Give me your paper."

"Excuse me?"

"To proof it, you helped me with potions I should repay the favor."

"No"

"It's just because I'm a Weasley isn't it?"

"Precisely"

"Don't judge me just give me your paper."

He raised his eyebrows but gave her his paper. It only took her a minute to read, she made a lot of corrections with her wand and then gave the paper back to Draco.

He read it over and looked at her and said, "You're one to talk."

"What?"

"About judging people."

"What are you talking about?"

"You never liked me just because I'm a Malfoy."

"No I never liked you because you were a prat to my brother and his friends."  
"But if I had never done anything to them but I was still in Slytherin and still a Malfoy you still wouldn't have liked me."

"That's beside the point since you have done things to them."

"Thank you, for the essay I mean," Draco said changing the subject.

"Yeah, well you helped me first." she paused, "I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea."

"What is it?" Draco asked intrigued.

"We could both tutor each other! I have a lot of problems in potions so you could help me understand that and you have problems in History of Magic so I could help you with that."

"No"

"Why not?"

"Why don't you have Granger help you with potions."

"She's always helping Harry and Ron, she doesn't really have time to help me. Come on Malfoy, it would help us both."

"I suppose," he said grudgingly. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You tell no one about this, especially not The Dream Team, I don't want it to get out that a Weasley is helping me."

"Do you even remember our little conversation about judging people? Whatever Malfoy, I won't tell anyone don't worry."

"Fine, meet me here tomorrow same time," he walked out the door.

"What did I get myself into?" Ginny mumbled to herself as she gathered her books and headed back to the common room with her completed homework.

A/N Thank you to all of my reviewers! I love you guys! Sorry that this chapter is slightly shorter than the other ones, school just started and they are loading on the homework, I have to spend hours everyday with schoolwork as my only company it's very discouraging. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought! REVIEW! I'm going to try to get a chapter out once every week or two. I should be able to unless my teachers assign even more homework (Gah! I hope that never happens!) Anyway, until next chapter!


	4. Change For the Better

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers I love you guys! And to **Rashaka **yes, I have read Fate and Destiny it is a very good story but I assure you that I did not steal Vfoxy's story good as it may be, our stories are completely different and the plots are ENTIRELY different. Even if it may seem that the first chapter is a tiny bit similar to Fate and Destiny since both of the stories start with two people getting trapped in The Room of Requirement nothing else is, and anyway, her story is a D/H mine is G/D and hers is Drama mine is comedy but again I assure you the plot is completely different and I can honestly say that I was planning this story before I even read Fate and Destiny. So there you go. But I do encourage anyone who hasn't read Fate and Destiny to go read it now because it is an excellent story from what I have read so far, it's in my favorites so go check it out.

Anyway, on with the story!

Draco walked towards the Room of Requirement. "I can't believe I agreed to this," he mumbled under his breath.

"Come on, it will be fun," Ginny said to him making him jump.

"Will you please give me some warning next time you plan to sneak up on me?"

"Then it wouldn't really be 'sneaking up' on you now would it?"

They reached the door and they both went to open it so that their hands brushed together. Ginny quickly snatched her hand back and chose to ignore the rush she felt when his skin touched hers.

He opened the door and walked in with Ginny following closely behind. The room was designed perfectly for studying. There was a small round table in the middle of the room with two comfortable looking chairs next to it. Ginny chose a chair and sat down spreading her potions book, quills, ink, and parchment over the table.

"I guess we'll be working on potions first then," Draco said sarcastically.

"I guess so," Ginny said, content that for once she got her way with Draco.

For a half an hour Draco worked with Ginny on her potions homework. Once they were done with that Draco took out his supplies and then swore.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I forgot my bloody book." He sighed and Ginny could see how tired he was.

"You know what, it's almost ten thirty we only have a half an hour before we have to be in our common rooms and it would take way to long to go and get your book so why don't we meet here tomorrow morning. I could help you with your history of magic homework and you could quiz me once more on the potions material for the test."

"What time?"

"Seven, that way we have an hour before class starts and we can eat our breakfast in here."

"Fine."

Draco walked out the door and Ginny just stared at his retreating back wondering how she even got him to do this. "Me, helping Draco Malfoy, who would have thought?" she said out loud before she got up to go get some much needed rest.

"Why does it have to be so damn early?" Ginny was most definitely not a morning person, as Draco could tell as soon as he walked into the Room of Requirement.

"You're late," she said to him with vehemence.

"By only five minutes," he said casually as he languidly sat down in the chair opposite Ginny, watching her drink her coffee with a look that would kill if looks did such things.

"Not a morning person are we?"

"Just shut up"

"Fine but just remember you're the one who had this idea."

"I realize that and now I know that I am a stupid, stupid person."

"Oh good, finally you recognize yourself for what you are."

"Sod off"

Draco tsked her and said, "You know, a good tutor wouldn't insult the student."

"Well then I guess I'm not a good tutor."

"How about we get to the work?" Draco asked once he realized that if the conversation kept going in this direction he would soon be lying on the floor, dead, with Ginny standing over him with her wand.

At seven fifty a bell rang to signify that all the students should be headed to their classes.

"We better get going, thanks for the potions help, I think I'll do alright."

"You'll do better than alright, you know the material."

"Now, Draco, is that a compliment?" Asked Ginny in mock slash real astonishment.

"I just call them like I see them, I don't give compliments."

"No shit Sherlock," Ginny said as she laughed, she had never heard Draco give someone a real compliment besides when he was younger and he sucked up to all the teachers, but he didn't do that anymore.

"We really do have to go now," Ginny said again. "On to potions!" she said as she headed out the door. Unfortunately Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped Ginny on her way to Snape's dungeon.

"We didn't see you at breakfast, where were you Gin?" Ron asked sounding concerned.

"I just um, overslept."

"Oh, well don't do that tomorrow, you need to eat your breakfast."

She hated it when Ron babied her like this but she put up with it so that she wouldn't have to endure further questions.

"Alright Ron, I won't miss breakfast again. But if you don't mind," she motioned for him to move, "I must be getting to potions."

He moved aside and she walked past him. He stared quizzically after her wondering why she was at this part of the castle when Gryffindor tower was on the other side.

Hermione noticed Draco come out of the Room of Requirements a few moments after Ginny had left. She thought about telling Ron but she knew it would only upset him. Hermione had this sinking suspicion that Ginny was fraternizing with the enemy, or in other words, she was talking to Draco Malfoy! Oh, the horror! The disgrace to the Weasley name! Hermione decided right then and there that she was going to have a discussion with Ginny at lunch about enemy number one, Draco Malfoy. This little voice in the back of Hermione's head kept saying, 'Maybe he isn't so bad, maybe Ginny has the right idea' but she soon dismissed these thoughts as a result of bad bacon this morning. Of course Draco Malfoy is that bad, he is a Malfoy after all.

"I guess your tutoring thing wasn't that bad of an idea, I got top marks on my History of Magic paper," Draco conceded gruffly.

"I hate to say it, well actually I kind of enjoy saying it, but I was right, wasn't I?" Draco just raised his eyebrows at her.

"Come on, say it, tell me I was right."

"No,"

"Come on now don't be a spoilsport!"

"Fine, you were right, are you happy now?"

"Of course I am."

"What time should we meet tonight?"

"How about eight? Then we have close to two hours,"

"That's fine, and remember no blabbing."

"Do you think I run my mouth off all the time or something?"

"Well I don't expect much from you, you are a Weasley after all."

"Will you shut up about that! Why does it matter? I am no 'just a Weasley' as you so eloquently put it. I am my own person thank you very much. You just can't get over the fact that I, a Weasley, is helping you, a Malfoy."

"Maybe if you didn't look the part it would be different," he said part sarcastically and part truthfully.

"So you are saying that because I have red hair, freckles, and a temper, you can't take me for anything but a Weasley?"

"Pretty much."

"That is so wrong,"

"Maybe it is, maybe it's not."

Draco started to walk off but before he left he called over his shoulder, "Don't forget, eight o'clock."

Draco and Ginny didn't know it but someone had been eavesdropping in the seemingly deserted hallway they had been conversing in. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he left the classroom he had been inspecting for termites. "A Malfoy and a Weasley, not at each other's throats. I never thought I'd see the day," Dumbledore commented to himself.

"Do it Hermione, please!"

"I can't!" Hermione cried as she lifted her wand up to Ginny's long red hair.

"I want it this way."

"Are you sure?" Hermione grimaced.

"Yes, now do it!"

Hermione closed her eyes and performed the spell on Ginny's hair. The red locks fell to the floor of the dormitory. Ginny looked in the mirror and liked what she saw. She had seen the haircut in one of the newest witch magazines called Beautymagic. The magazine had even provided them with a spell to get the hair into this new style. Ginny thought it looked pretty cool. It was short and straight with cropped, uneven ends that added a new edgy look that Ginny had always wanted. It framed her face and the longest part fell just below her chin but there were shorter layers that framed her face.

Hermione gave Ginny a once over and said, "Wow Gin, it looks great! I was so worried that it wouldn't look good! I don't think we need to do the color."

"Yes we do, you're just saying that because you know my mum will get mad if I come home without my red hair. Now come on, do it." When Hermione didn't make a move Ginny said, "Hermione, it's not like it's going to be forever. I'll change it back soon enough, before my parents see." Hermione grimaced. "Come on! You know I won't part with my red hair forever! It's just for a bit, just to try things out."

"You don't need to this Gin."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't"

"Hermione, you have no idea what it's like. The moment any guy sees my red hair and my resemblance to all of the Weasley family, they back off because they know my brothers! I love being a Weasley, but I'm more than that too. I'm me! And to be me I don't this red hair and I just want people to see that." Ginny finished her speech and motioned towards the wand, "Now do it."

Hermione made a face but performed the spell. Ginny took the mirror in her hand again this time with the utmost satisfaction. Her red hair was now black. Ginny looked in astonishment at the left side of her hair. There was one streak of red left. "Why did it do that? That wasn't part of the spell," Ginny asked, not disappointed at all since the red streak made her look extremely cool.

"I guess part of you didn't want to let go of all of your red hair. It looks cool, better than I thought it would."

"You said that just a moment ago,"

"I know but I was just so worried that something was going to go wrong and you would end up with green hair or something like that."

"I'm so glad it worked! Thank you so much for doing this for me Hermione!" She gave her friend a hug.

"Don't thank me yet," Hermione said as she hugged Ginny. "Ron's going to be furious with you."

"I think I can stand his wrath," she said sarcastically.

"Okay, just warning you."

Ginny looked at her watch, seven thirty, just enough time to confront her brother with her new hair and then head off to The Room of Requirement.

"Let's go show everyone," Ginny said.

They descended the stairs. No one looked at them when they walked in but after a moment of Ginny standing there people started pointing at her and pretty soon the common room was completely silent. Ron and Harry still hadn't looked up, they were engrossed in their game of chess but soon they realized that something was up since no one was talking anymore. Ron looked up at Ginny and gaped.

"What the hell have you done?" He asked her as he stood up violently.

"What you don't like it?" Ginny asked in her best innocent voice.

"Why did you do this to your beautiful red hair?" Ron was practically screaming and everyone in the room was watching them with interest.

Seamus decided to speak up and he said, "I think it looks good Gin," This comment started a lot of people murmuring after him, "yeah I think so too," Ginny gave Seamus a huge grin and then turned back to her brother.

"I decided it was time for a change."

"Well change it back!"

"I like it this way."  
"But you're a Weasley! You're supposed to have red hair!"

"That's just it Ron. I want people to know who **I** am, not just who my family is. I am my own person."

"Mum will make you change it back."

"No she won't. She won't be pleased but you know she won't make me turn it back. She never made Bill cut his hair and she won't make me change mine." She paused and looked at her watch, seven forty-five. Just enough time to walk over to The Room of Requirement. "I'm taking a walk," she turned around and went out the portrait hole.

Ron threw up his hands, turned to Harry and said, "I will never understand girls!"

Seamus looked over and said, "No man ever will, mate, it is our curse, to love them but be completely mystified by them at the same time."

Harry nodded his head and didn't say anything since he actually liked what Ginny had done.

Ginny entered the room. Draco looked up and his mouth fell.

"Wha-what did you do?"

"I changed my hair, now you have no excuse. I no longer look like a Weasley so that excuse is gone. Now you have to be nice to me."

Draco was so shocked that he couldn't come back with a smart reply to Ginny's last statement.

"Why do you have a streak of red?"

"I couldn't just forsake **all** of my red hair, now can I?"

Draco couldn't get over how different she looked, the dark hair against her pale skin had a striking effect and the streak of red made her look, there really was no other word for it, cool. Her eyes looked fiercely green next to her hair.

Ginny sat down and said, "Let's go, I want to get this over with I want to sleep tonight."

The hair had been a success, everyone seemed to love it but her mum still didn't know about it. Ginny figured she'd find out through the grapevine, like she found out about everything else that went on at Hogwarts. She figured she should tell her before other people did. Ginny was apprehensive about telling her. She knew her mother would overreact just as Ron had and even though she had said all those things about mum not making her change her hair back, Ginny was secretly worried that she would make her change it back to her long red locks. Maybe she just wouldn't tell her. She could just change it back whenever her mum found out.

"You guys, I forgot something in The Room of Requirement," she was eating lunch with Ron, Harry, Hermione.

"But you haven't gone in there since you and Malfoy got stuck in there and that was like a week ago."

Ginny looked around uncomfortably and said, "I just remembered I left it in there."

"Oh, then we should go get it."

All four of them started walking to The Room of Requirement. They opened the obscure door and walked in. Ginny set her bag down and looked around for her book. "Here it is!" Ginny called, it was a novel that she had been reading that she left in there last night.

"You know, this brings back memories of fifth year." Ron said whimsically.

"Oh Ron, don't get sentimental on us," Hermione said and hit him playfully on the arm.

Draco was standing in the doorway, he had forgotten his favorite quill in here. He had no idea that while he was retrieving it he would stumble across four Gryffindors laughing and talking amongst themselves. He watched them unseen and thought to himself, "I wish I had someone to do that with," Then thinking about what he had just thought he was disgusted with himself. "I mean, I am so glad I don't have retards like these for friends." But his rebuttal to his own thoughts was half-hearted.

"Oh good, someone has finally noticed me."

Harry stopped laughing abruptly. He had just seen Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway watching them. Ron saw Harry and stopped telling his joke. It took Hermione and Ginny a few seconds before they stopped and realized they were the only ones laughing anymore. They soon were all facing Draco in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Ron snarled.

"Just something I forgot last night."

"Last night? What were you doing in here last night?" Hermione asked.

"None of your business."

"Gin, I saw you reading that book last night, before you went for a walk." Hermione pointed to the book Ginny was holding.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny was scared, was their secret going to be revealed? "That must have been a different book."

"No it was the same book."

"Would you just get off her back?" Draco asked.

"Since when do you come to her defense?" Hermione asked.

"Since never," he snarled back.

Draco turned to leave but was stopped suddenly by Hermione's next statement. "You two were together, in here last night, weren't you?"

"Ginny, what is Hermione talking about?" Ron asked.

"Ginny was tutoring him in History of Magic," Harry said.

Everyone turned to Harry in astonishment.

"What?" Hermione and Ron asked together.

"Think about it, they were both in here last night, History of Magic is Ginny's best subject and Malfoy's worst, there is parchment and ink in here, plus the bookshelf is full of books about the history of magic."

"For once wonder-boy is right," Draco said.

Ginny looked up suddenly, expecting Draco to deny everything.

"Just to let you know, it was your precious sister who came up with this joyous idea of her helping me. I swear if you ever tell anyone I will rip-"

"You were with my sister last night!" Ron cut in.

"Yes, oh does that bother you?"

Ron didn't answer Malfoy's question. He turned to Ginny and said, "I forbid you to talk to him ever again!"

Ginny just rolled her eyes at her older brother and walked out of the room with Malfoy following a few steps behind and Ron, Harry, and Hermione staring dumbfounded at one another.

"What time do you want to meet tonight?"

"You still want to do these study sessions?" Draco spat the last two words out with contempt.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione are not going to dissuade me from something I put my mind to, I can be just as stubborn as any of them."

"Eight, be there and don't be late."

A/N: What do you guys think? Do you like it? I need some comments, review please! I am SO overloaded with school. I have so much homework! Spanish three is hard, I hate it! Why did I feel the need to take Spanish two in summer school? I could've been in Spanish two this year but NO I wanted all the hard classes, English Honors, Algebra 2, Spanish 3, Chemistry Honors etc. as a SOPHMORE! I am so stupid! I am so tired! It's one in the morning, this is the only time I have to work on this story so all of you have to be grateful because I stayed up late for YOU! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! JUST PRESS THE BUTTON!


	5. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with Harry Potter.

A/N: I am so sorry you guys! I know that it is taking me WAY too long to update but you have no idea how busy I've been! It has been so crazy around my house with Final Exams and everything. (We do ours before Christmas Break unlike other schools) I am so sorry, but I promise that I will do better next time.  Just keep encouraging me with your reviews, they are really helpful! Hope you like the new chapter!

When eight o'clock came around, Ginny had no idea what to tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were watching her very closely after the events of this morning. Ginny just decided to go with the discreet approach. She just got up and started walking towards the portrait hole. 

Unfortunately Ron was watching her a bit closer than she anticipated. 

"Ginny! Where are you going?" Ron asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Ginny walked over to Ron and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to see Draco Malfoy." Ron was so stunned with this answer that he just stood there with his mouth gaping as Ginny got up and walked out of the portrait hole. It was only as the portrait swung shut that Ron got up and yelled, "Ginny!"

He opened the portrait but found no one in sight.

"You guys!" Ron yelled so loud that the entire common room was looking in his direction. He looked around, embarrassed that all the attention was on him and went to his seat next to Hermione and Harry. "You guys," he hissed quietly this time, "Ginny just left to go meet Malfoy,"

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"She told me! We have to go find her, we have no idea what Malfoy could be doing to her!"

"Ron, I know that you love your sister and I know that you want to look out for her, but she is a big girl and she can look after herself."

"But what if he is, um, you know," Ron was beginning to turn red by the second, "trying to ahem…"

"Spit it out Ron," Harry finally said after a few more seconds of "aheming" on Ron's behalf.

"Well what if he's you know trying to seduce her," he said that all very quickly as if the words burned his mouth."

"You mean what if he tries to get her into bed," Harry surmised.

"Well, yeah," he muttered.

"She's only fifteen!" Harry said, shocked that Ron would even say something like that.

"But you never know what Malfoy's capable of. He might turn on the charm! We have to go find her NOW!"

Hermione stood up looking very indignant. 

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying. Ginny is old enough to make her own decisions. She does not need some overbearing big brother keeping her from ever experiencing life! And so what if Malfoy wants to sleep with her, does that mean he gets to? Don't you trust her? You all need to grow up and realize that Ginny already has!"

"Has what?" Harry asked at a most inopportune moment.

"Has grown up!" Hermione exploded at him and stormed off to her room.

"She must be in her 'monthly cycles.'" Ron said with a grin.

"You know, if she heard you say that, I would no longer have a best friend. You, my dear friend, would be dead," Harry said with a smile a little bigger than Ron's.

"Alright, go get your cloak, it's time to spy on my little sister!" he said gleefully.

"So, how did you do on your History of Magic paper?" Ginny asked, a little too eager than she wanted to be. "I got top marks," Draco said as nonchalantly as he could but he actually felt ecstatic. He had never gotten that high of a grade on a History paper before.

Draco set the History paper aside and put his hand on Ginny's potions book. 

"So what are we learning about today in Potions?" he asked.

"We're learning a potion that is supposed to make one act without thinking of the consequences."

"What? We never learned this potion, what the hell does, 'without thinking of the consequences' mean?" Draco asked fully surprised that Snape had changed the material.

"It means, that once you've taken the potion you'll probably end up doing something that you've always wanted to do but never did because you were afraid of what would happen after you did it. If you don't think of the consequences of your actions, you will do things that you never would do in your right mind. That is the potion we learned today it's called _consequencerium_, and I didn't get it make it right, and now we have to write a few pages on it, but I guess you can't help me since you've never learned this potion."

"I can still help you, I actually have heard of this potion before, my dad uses it sometimes," Draco paused hoping she didn't just catch his slip, he never talked of his father. He continued as though nothing had happened, yet another thing that he had picked up from his father, "Get out your quill and notes," he said to Ginny. 

They didn't know it but in the very back of the Room of Requirement, Harry and Ron were watching their every move. 

"It doesn't seem like he's going to try anything bad, they just look like they're studying," Harry whispered to Ron.

"That can't be all they're doing, it's Malfoy isn't it? He must be doing something wrong, we just have to find it," he finished decisively.

"This really doesn't feel right to me…" 

"Shut up," Ron hissed in return.

They finished writing her paper with no incidents. "So…" Ginny trailed off, a little uncomfortable now that there was nothing left to do. 

"I guess we should be going,"

"I guess so," Draco said in return.

"Same time tomorrow?" Ginny asked as she reached the door.

"Yeah, I have a History test soon, so we can study for that."

"Sounds good," Ginny said as she closed the door and walked out into the corridors.

Luckily for Ron and Harry, they were able to reach the common room before Ginny. They didn't want her to even have an inkling that they were there tonight, she would for sure get extremely upset, 'She would have a right to be upset,' Harry thought to himself.

Unfortunately for Harry, Ron was planning on being there tomorrow and the next night and the next night and the next night…etc. He said that he was going to spy on his little sister for as long as it took to get some dirt on Malfoy. Harry was beginning to think that he was more spying on Malfoy than making sure his little sister was safe. 

Ginny came in the common room door looking slightly perplexed.

"What's wrong Gin?" Ron asked trying to sound as though nothing had happened that night.

"Nothing," she said not even looking at him as she made her way to her dormitory.

**

"Ginny, wait up!" Someone said behind her. She stopped not knowing who was signaling her. She smiled as Dean Thomas approached. She kind of still had a little bit of a thing for him, but most of it was gone after not seeing him all summer.

"Hey Dean, what's up?"

"I was wondering Ginny, if you would," he started to blush, "maybe..um..go on a date with me?"

Ginny was very surprised, he must have overheard someone saying that she had a thing for him because prior to this little talk, they hadn't really said much of anything to one another. She decided to give him a shot, "Sure Dean, where should I meet you?"

"Out by the lake, seven o'clock tomorrow," he walked off looking very pleased with himself.

Ginny smiled to herself, wondering how this date, her first actually, was going to turn out.

**

At eight o'clock Ginny went to the Room of Requirement and Ron and Harry followed. For an hour and a half Ron and Harry watched Draco get tutored in History. It was all very boring for them. After an hour and a half of History, Malfoy was finally done. 

"I actually don't need help in potions today," Ginny said.

"Alright, then tomorrow at eight?"

"Actually…" Ginny trailed of uneasily.

"What is it?" Draco asked putting his defenses up immediately at her tone of voice.

"I can't come tomorrow."

"Why?"

Ginny blushed a deep shade of red. "Ihaveadate."

"What? I can't understand you," Draco said.

"I have a date, with Dean Thomas." Ginny was now thoroughly embarrassed and Draco wasn't exactly having the time of his life either. For some odd reason, this news made Draco very uncomfortable.

In the back of the room under Harry's invisibility cloak, Harry was having a very hard time trying to contain Ron who hadn't known of this alleged date.

"She's fifteen years old, she is allowed to have a date, and Dean wouldn't do anything to hurt her," Harry hissed in Ron's ear as he had his hand clasped over Ron's mouth to keep him from giving them away. "And you can't say anything to her about her date since technically she hasn't told you. Will you behave so that I can take my hand off of your mouth?" Ron nodded, subdued by his best friend.

"You have a date with Dean Thomas!" Draco chuckled.

"What's so funny about that?" Ginny asked with her hands over her hips.

"I just never pictured Dean as your…type…that's all."

"You don't even know me! You have no idea what my type is, how can you say something like that, Dean is a very nice person, a better one than you'll ever be!" 

Draco had learned by now that you can't take what Ginny says in the heat of her anger very seriously. "I've woken the beast," he said to himself.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, okay, I don't know you, I don't know your type, okay? Are you alright now?"

"I suppose,"

There was a long pause which Ginny chose to break.

"How about we meet again on Saturday? It's Thursday today and if we don't meet tomorrow then we'll have to meet before the weekend's over." 

"Saturday sounds good to me, what time?"

"How about nine? We'll both be busy with other things so let's make it a little later than usual."

"That's fine," Draco got up and opened the door, "I'll see you then," and left.

**

Ginny walked with anticipation towards the lake. She hadn't really dressed up for the occasion, just put on a little more make-up then usual. She had told Harry, Ron, Hermione, and her best friend Christine who was a fifth year Hufflepuff, about the date. To her surprise Ron didn't flip out like she figured he would. He was actually quite calm. Maybe he is starting to realize that she isn't ten years old anymore. 

"Hey Ginny, over here," Dean called from under a tree. There was a blanket and picnic basket situated nicely under the tree, the sun was just setting, making a beautiful scene. Ginny walked over, sat down, and said, "You did all this for me? It's beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you," came his clichéd but sweet response. He took out a few things from the basket; two glasses, a bottle of butterbeer, and a piece of cake.

"So, Ginny, I hear that you've had a thing for me for quite a while," Ginny blushed, she usually kept her romantic feelings to herself, rejection being a fear of hers. 

"Well, during the summer…"

"It's okay, I had a 'thing' for you too, but you being Ron's sister and all…"

Ginny groaned to herself, 'not that again!' she thought to herself.

"So Dean," Ginny decided to change the subject, "I don't really know you very well, what kind of things do you like to do?"

"Well I like to play quidditch,"

"Anything else?"

"And muggle soccer,"

"Anything besides sports?"

"Not really, I eat, breathe, and sleep quidditch, it's the best game in the world! The way that golden snitch leaves a trail of golden fury and the players rushing around on their brooms! The best game ever is the 1992 quidditch world cup England versus Belgium! That game was the best, so many great players, there was Durst, Khaleel, Henley…" Ginny tuned him out as he droned on and on about quidditch for two hours. Every now and then she would say "a huh, of course." Finally at nine o'clock she turned toward him and said, "Dean," 

"Hold on, I was just getting to the best play of the game when Henley—" 

"I don't care!"

"What?"

"Dean, I'm sorry, you're a great guy, but I just don't think we have enough in common to continue this…" she searched for a fitting word, not finding one she settled for, "this thing."

"I don't understand, I was having a great time!"

"I'm sorry Dean…I just don't seem to like quidditch as much as you do, I'm sure there's a wonderful girl out there for you but it's not me," she said hastily, wanting to get out of there. "Thank you for the butterbeer and the cake, it was lovely," there was a pause, "Well, I better be going…" He didn't look very disappointed so she didn't feel that bad as she made her trek back to the castle.

She didn't exactly feel like going back to the common room and explaining why she wasn't going to go out with Dean again, and then have to bear seeing Dean walk into the common room after her. No, she was going to The Room of Requirement. Somehow it felt weird knowing that Draco wasn't going to be there. She made her way towards the door anyway.

She was surprised to see someone else in the room, lying on the couch. They appeared to be asleep, she went over to surmise who it was. It turned out to be just the man she had been thinking of, Draco Malfoy. He was serenely sleeping on the couch she bent over and took a book out of his hands that he had evidently been reading. It was his History of Magic textbook. A wave of guilt swept over her as she realized that he had a test tomorrow and she hadn't been here to study with him. "Since when have I felt guilty about anything concerning Malfoy?" she asked herself. The sound of her voice had evidently woken Draco up. He sat up and elegantly arched one eyebrow. 

"I thought you had a date?"

"I did,"

"What happened?"

For some reason she really wanted to tell him and she actually trusted him not to use the information against her.

"I got there, he was really nice and sweet…"

"And…" Draco prompted.

"And then he started talking, and it all went down from there. I couldn't get a word in edgewise! He just kept droning on and on about quidditch! My brothers may be really into quidditch but Dean is obsessive, I swear if he does that on every date he will NEVER get a girl!"

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that our interests were too different and that it wouldn't work out, he didn't seem too disappointed."

"Why'd you come here instead of going back to your common room?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Yes, but I asked you first,"

"I didn't want to deal with my brother and his friends. What about you, what are you doing in here?"

"I got tired of the noise of the common room." This was only a half truth, the full truth was that he was actually kind of hoping to see Ginny, although he didn't really know why. 

"Oh, I almost forgot," Draco pulled a piece of paper out of his robe, "I found this on the floor, you must have dropped it." He held out an envelope which turned out to be the letter her mother had written her a few days ago, she had never gotten around to reading it and then it disappeared. 

"Thanks, I've been looking for this," She sat down on the couch next to him and opened her letter. She giggled as she read what her parents had been up to since she and Ron had left them over the summer. There was even an update on Fred and George's shop which was still being designed.

"Is everything well with your family?" Draco asked shocked as the words came out of his mouth. Why was he wishing well on the Weasleys? He hated the Weasleys. And then, it hit him…He didn't hate them anymore. When did this happen? I didn't like Ron, Harry, or Hermione anymore than he used to and he certainly didn't like the Mr. or Mrs. Weasley or any of their offspring, but he didn't hate them anymore. He was raised to hate them, he was told to hate them! How could he not hate them? Now it was just dislike, now he didn't particularly wish any harm upon them. This revelation caused him to get up and walk around the room. 

"My family's fine, Fred and George's joke shop is coming along, they all seem to be pleased with the way things are going."

"Tell me more,"

"Why?"

"I need to take my mind off of something," Ginny chose not to pry into what that "something" was and just decided to acquiesce.

"Fred and George have decided to open a joke shop, we kind of knew all along that they would do something along those lines, they had always been trying to blow things up and turn things unnatural colors…"

The conversation kept going like this. Draco would ask a question or comment on what Ginny had said and Ginny would reply with an anecdote about her family. About two hours had passed in this manner but it only felt like five minutes to both of them since Ginny loved talking about her family and Draco found that he enjoyed listening. After a while Ginny paused and said, "Now you know so much about my family but I know nothing of yours."

"I don't know if you want to know about my family."

"Of course I do, friends should know about each other's family," the last part slipped out of Ginny's mouth accidentally. She blushed slightly. 

"So we're friends now?"

"Yes, we are," Ginny said decisively.

"Okay, then I guess I better tell you my childhood memories."

"I guess you better," Ginny said with a smile now that she had won.

The next hour and a half was spent with Ginny learning of Draco's dark past. No, his parents never beat him or anything like that. It was mostly just like he was an annoyance to them. He grew up without ever really knowing love and devotion. He had a few good memories. It sounded like his uncle was a wonderful man but since he's not a follower of the dark side, Lucius didn't allow him in the house very often. 

Once Draco had finished his anthology, Ginny was chilled to the bone, it was getting colder in the room as the night was moving on but it was something more than that, something that she couldn't describe. 

Draco used to worship his father, but that's always how it starts out. You want to be your father and then as you grow older you want to be nothing like your father. 

Ginny had curled up in a blanket on the couch as Draco told his stories on the other side of the couch, as if they were afraid to touch. Draco had finished and Ginny now realized what time it was.

"Oh no! It's already past midnight, that means we have to sneak past Filch in order to get back to our common rooms!"

"Don't worry about Filch, I'll walk you back and no one will see us."

True to his word Draco got up and slowly cracked the door open, making sure it was safe. He motioned for Ginny to follow him. They slowly crept towards the base of Gryffindor tower. Pretty soon they were standing in front of the massive staircase. 

"Thanks for walking me back," she said, suddenly shy.

"No problem."

She looked down and then looked up at him. He felt like he was in some sort of trance as he raised his hand and tucked a piece of her now dark hair behind her delicate ear. Ginny took a step towards Draco and then finally realizing what she was about to do, said hastily, "I better go," She took a few steps up the stairs and then said, "Thanks again for walking me back. I guess I'll see you Saturday," She bit her lip as if she wanted to say more but then decided not to. She quickly walked the steps up to the common room and whispered the password.

Draco walked back in a bit of a shock. He had almost kissed her. It's a good thing that Ginny had stopped it. That would have been horrible! Or would it have been? He kept musing about what could have happened until he finally came to the Slytherin common room and laid down to have a troubled sleep.

A/N: What do you think? Tell me in your reviews!


	6. La Vie En Rose

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Harry Potter or any other things that I put in here that you might recognize like the song La Vie En Rose. I don't own any of it!

A/N: I thank all of my reviewers, even the bad one (which was a little harsh! My first really bad review, although it was mostly constructive criticism) for reading and taking the time to review my story. You don't know how much I appreciate you all. Oh and by the way, the radio that they have isn't really a radio. It's a magical devise so therefore it would work inside Hogwarts, and don't worry about her hair I was always planning on changing it back to it's natural color! I know that the first few chapters of my story might not be the best but I'm only fifteen and I'm learning! Writing is what I love to do, and I have so much fun writing these stories so just bear with me while I learn my way around the writing world.

So please read and enjoy my new chapter!

"Class, will you please pay attention! Miss Weasley, do I need to say it again?"

"No Professor Snape," Ginny answered and turned her face towards the loathed professor. 

"I have an announcement to make." He solemnly cleared his throat. "We will not have class next week," he was interrupted by the cheers from the students. "Sit down Mr. Austen! I am not finished so unless you would like a detention I suggest you follow my orders. I meant to say, we do not have class as usual. Next week, instead of usual class at Tuesday at ten thirty we will have it on Monday at nine. I have cleared this with all of your teachers. You will each be paired with a sixth year student to create a rather complicated potion. I know that this is the Slytherine, Gryffindor class, and you are the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw class but if any of you have problems with your partner, I do not want to hear about it. This is a project and it will be graded accordingly no matter if you happen to like your partner or not. I suggest you put your biases and discriminations away for a day at least." He looked pointedly at Ginny and the other Gryffindors while he said this.

"He always thinks the worst of us Gryffindors," Shane Austen whispered in Ginny's ear. 

"You have to admit, we don't exactly have the best track record for putting up with Slytherine, so he kinda does have a point."

"You're siding with Snape? Are you going insane?"

'Draco is rubbing off on me more than I thought he was. I can't believe I said something relatively nice concerning Snape. This must stop at this very moment!' Ginny thought to herself in anguish. 

**

"Oh Gryffindor coming through," Blaise Zabini said to Draco as one of the fourth year Gryffindors made their way through a crowd of Slytherines. 

"Why does slime like that even make it into our school? All of the Gryffindors should be expelled!" Blaise said.

"Not all Gryffindors are that bad," Draco said not exactly comprehending what he was saying to his Slytherine friends. Suddenly it got very quiet.

Blaise started to laugh. "That's a good one! Not all Gryffindors that bad!" he chuckled to himself as others started laughing too, "you almost made me think that you actually believed that!"

Draco chuckled less than half-heartedly. He was going to kill Ginny! She was rubbing off on him way more than he wanted her to. 'I can't believe I just said that! I got lucky this time, they thought I was making a joke, but next time I won't be that lucky.'

**

_Dear Ginny,_

_I just thought I'd let you know that I'm coming to Hogwarts for a day or two. Apparently Dumbledore has something he would like to ask your father and me. I can't even guess what it's about but I can't complain. I have been missing you kids something awful. I can't wait to see you and Ron. Please explain what's happening to Ron and give him my love. Oh, I am so excited! I can hardly wait until I get to see you again. We are coming December 25. Christmas day, can you believe it? _

_Lots of Love,_

_Mother_

Ginny was so happy, she loved hearing from her mother. Christmas was two weeks from now.

"Blimey!" Ginny said to herself. Her mother didn't know about what she had done to her hair. Ron hadn't told her after all. She knew that her mother would be furious, despite all she said to Ron about Bill and his hair. You know, now that she thought about it she kind of missed her hair too. Maybe changing it back would be a good thing. Well, it didn't matter what she thought about it, she would have to change it back before her mother came or else she would have hell to pay for it. She had said all those things to Ron when she had done it but she had always known that he wouldn't tell their mother, and she had planned on changing it back before her mother saw it so she would just change it back sooner rather than later. 

"Hermione," Ginny called her friend into her dormitory. "Do you think you have a spell to get this dye away? I think I'd like my red hair back," she gave Hermione a crooked grin.

"I told you you'd never want to keep it. If you don't like it why'd you do it?"

"I do like it, I just miss my old hair is all. And I did it because, well, how do you feel Hermione, always being Harry's best friend, and never anything more? Or when you go to events with your parents at home your only 'Mr. and Mrs. Granger's daughter'. You have to understand that my whole life is like that. I'm always just a Weasley. I'm never just Ginny. I thought it was the damned red hair, and I thought that once I had gotten rid of it I wouldn't be in anyone's shadow anymore, I was still wrong but now I miss my old hair. Plus my mum is coming to Hogwarts in a week and she would be furious with me. Can you help me out?" 

"Sure Gin I'll help you," she poised her wand, "and not because you're Ron's little sister. I'll help you because you're my friend." Hermione smiled at her.

"Thanks."

She drank a hair lengthening potion that Hermione had picked up on her last visit to Hogsmeade, knowing that Ginny would eventually want it, and the spell was reversed so now Ginny had her long red hair back. 'It feels good to be back,' Ginny thought to herself. 'It was fun for awhile but this is the real me.'

**

"So has Snape told you're class about the project that we're doing on Monday?" Ginny asked Draco the next day during their study session.

"Yeah, about the fifth and sixth years doing a project together." 

"I can't imagine why he paired your Slytherine Gryffindor class with my Gryffindor Ravenclaw class. He could've picked a the fifth year Slytherine Hufflepuff class and put the Slytherines with the Slytherines and the Gryffindors with the Hufflepuffs then there wouldn't have been any problems."

"Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"This was all Dumbledore's idea. We are the only two classes that are doing it and he picked the pairs himself."

"I didn't know that. I wonder why he has so much interest in it. He usually doesn't do things for no reason at all."

"Maybe he has a reason, you never know what that man is ever thinking."

"You're quite right, who knows why he does the things he does."

**

 "Potter you will be with Austen, Weasley," Snape paused, "Elder Weasley, you will be with Hawthorne," he paused again coming to the last two names on the list, "Dumbledore must have made some kind of mistake," he said more to himself than to the class, "very well, youngest Weasley, you shall be with Malfoy."

Ginny flushed. 'What's going on,' she thought to herself. 'Why would Dumbledore put me with Draco? He knows we're enemies. Well, used to be, that is.' She slowly made her way across the room to where Draco was standing in front of a cauldron.  

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at Ginny in shock. Wondering why Dumbledore had put them together. He couldn't possibly know about their study sessions, could he?

"I guess we're working together," Ginny said once she reached him.

"I guess so," Draco said with a crooked sort of grin that only Ginny could see.

"All you need to do is follow the instructions of the board. Since not one of my fifth year students could seem to make a descent batch of _consequencierum _alone, I have decided to pair them up with a sixth year. Hopefully there will be no mishaps. You better get this right because at the end of class everyone will have to take a sip. If you don't do it right, then things could go terribly wrong. Begin," Snape ended his speech with a clap of his hands.

 "I see you've changed your hair back," Draco commented quietly to Ginny.

"Yes, my mum is coming for a visit and she would've killed me if she'd seen it. Plus I was kind of missing it anyway."

"I think I like it better this way."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Yes it was."

She playfully bumped him in the shoulder. He smiled down at her.

They worked in silence for a few minutes.

"Don't add that too fast," Ginny whispered as Draco poured the diced herbroot into the potion. "I know a girl who added that too fast to another potion and the potion exploded and turned her hair purple!"

"Maybe I'll add it fast anyway. You would look nice with purple hair," he teased her.

"Don't you dare Draco Malfoy," she played along, "I would be eternally mad at you.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

The banter continued, on several different subjects. Unbeknownst to them Snape was watching them out of the corner of his eye. 

'What is going on with them? A Malfoy and a Weasley, teasing one another playfully? That makes no sense at all.'

Fortunately all the other students were too busy with their potions to even notice what was going on in Ginny and Draco's corner.

It was the end of the class period. They had about five minutes left and Draco and Ginny's potion looked perfect. Thanks of course to Draco, Ginny could've never done it alone.

"Alright class, it's time to taste it. Let's see who has done well," he looked pointedly at Draco, "and who has not," this time he looked pointedly at Ron.

He walked over to Ginny and Draco and handed them each a small cup about the length of a thumb. "Fill this up and drink. If it is done right you will see no side effects. The potion should last about twenty seconds and remember; it will seem as though none of your actions have any consequences, you must remember that whatever you do during those twenty seconds is something you've always wanted to do but never had the courage to do. Some people will do nothing, actually most people will do nothing, twenty seconds not being long enough to do anything of importance. Now go on, drink it."

Ginny and Draco both reached into the potion and filled their viles. 

Ginny slowly raised her vile and drank. It tasted the way Draco smelled, of apples and cinnamon. 

Draco drank, to him it tasted how Ginny smelled, like spring, a breeze, flowers and grass just after it has rained.

'Kiss her, kiss her damn it!' Draco's conscience told him emphatically. He looked into her eyes and saw his own thoughts going through Ginny's head.

"Kiss him! You know you want to…'

But just as Draco had taken a step towards Ginny the twenty seconds was up and the potion was broken. However, the feelings were still left inside them, and wouldn't go away no matter how hard they tried.

Slowly pair after pair of people tasted their potions. Three of the potions caused side effects but the rest were fine.

One girl sang out loud, another danced. One Gryffindor sixth year put a hex on Blaise Zabini. Snape couldn't punish him though since Dumbledore had stated that no one was to get in trouble while they were under the spell of the potion. 

When Hermione took the potion she looked at Ron for a few seconds and took a step towards him but then the potion wore off and she hadn't done anything. When it was Ron's turn he pushed his partner, Austen, aside, grabbed Hermione and kissed her full on the mouth. All the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws cheered as the Slytherines pretended disgust.

Ron came out of the potion and flushed bright red. Snape rolled his eyes as Hermione made her feelings clear by pulling Ron back towards her and kissing him again.

Ginny was so happy. She had wanted that to happen for three years. Finally, something had pushed them into making their feelings clear! 

This new couple was making Ginny so happy that Draco couldn't even feel disgusted as he had a right to. He just couldn't make fun of something that made Ginny smile so bright. 

**

"Come on Gin!" Christine called. (A/N: in case you have forgotten in the last chapter I told you that Christine was a good friend of Ginny's who was a fifth year Hufflepuff) "I have to meet Danny for butterbeers!"

Ginny sighed. Having a boyfriend always changes friendships. "You know what Christine, why don't you go ahead, I have some more Christmas shopping to do."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

"Alright, I'll meet up with you later, okay?"

"Sure, see you later."

Ginny kind of felt bad for blowing Christine off but she wanted to be alone, and anyway, she really did have a few more gifts to buy.

She had been shopping for hours and it was almost time to leave. She casually walked into a store that she had never been in before.

She was browsing around when all of a sudden a flash of silver caught her eye. She walked over and picked it up. 

It was a pocket watch, like the ones muggles use, there were no flashy gadgets on it like usual magic watches. In fact it didn't appear to be magic at all. But it was beautiful, silver with tiny emeralds encrusted all around the outside with dragons carved in it. The center was blank, meant for someone's name. She opened it up and in the center was a larger emerald which the hands were coming out of. The hands slowly ticked, second by second, around the emerald in the center. She pushed a button that made the back pop out and the top close. It was blank. 

She knew she had to do it. She didn't care that he wouldn't get her anything. This was made for Draco. 

She went up to the counter and asked the clerk how much it would cost. 

"Are you sure you want that Miss? It isn't even magical."

"Yes I'm sure."

"Well, we didn't really have a price for it, since it wasn't magic we didn't think we'd ever sell it. Hey, aren't you a Weasley?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"I went to school with your mum and dad, you look just like 'em!"

"Thank you…" Ginny said not really knowing how to respond to this man.

"Since you have such a good upbringing, I'll give that to you for seven sickles, plus a free engraving if you want it."

"Oh, thank you so much!" She had expected it to be so much more, sometimes being a Weasley really paid off!

She set her seven sickles on the table.

"What would you like put on it?"

"Draco on the front please."

"Draco," his eyebrows shot up at the name, "it must be some other one," he mumbled to himself, "And on the back Miss, would you like anything in the back compartment?" He asked as he pressed the button to open it up.

"Yes um, could you put er…" she stood for several seconds trying to come up with something, "Okay, I've got it, how about…no that's not right."

The clerk smiled at her. He tapped the pocket watch with his wand and told her, "When you come up with something just say the words you would like to appear and tap it with your wand."

"Thank you so much,"

"Be sure to come back soon!"

"I will," she smiled at him and walked out of the store.

**

Draco didn't know why he had done it. And yet he had. He bought Ginny a present. He was in the jewelry store, buying his mother a present, when all of a sudden he saw a beautiful emerald necklace. He saw Ginny in the back of his mind, wearing the necklace and looking even more beautiful than usual.

He walked over and looked at it. It was silver and in the center was a vertical line of three small emeralds each separated with an even smaller diamond, the emerald part was about half the size of a finger, the stones were backed in silver. He picked it up and bought it, he had engraved on the back of the emeralds, 'Merry Christmas, love Draco' You could only read it if you looked very closely.

He knew she wouldn't get him anything but it didn't seem to matter. He knew she'd love it and that's all he cared about.

**

Ginny slowly climbed the carriage to go back to Hogwarts. Christine had already gotten in one with Danny so she was by herself. She was proud of everything that she had bought. Even though she didn't have a lot of money, everything came from the heart.

She heard someone climb the stair and get into the carriage with her.

"Well, hello! We just seem to be getting thrown together all the time!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Draco asked as he took his seat next to her instead of opposite her.

"No, I don't mind," Ginny smiled.

There was a silence, but not an awkward one.

"Oh, I love this song!" Dumbledore had recently charmed the carriages to play music. It was mostly elevator music.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"It's called La Vie En Rose, it's the French way of saying, 'I'm looking at the world through rose colored glasses.'"

"It's in French," Draco said.

"Yes, that would be true,"

"What does it mean?"

Ginny paused for a moment recalling the words.

"_Hold me close and hold me fast_," she sang softly to the French words and layed her head on Draco's shoulder.

_"The magic spell you cast_

_This is la vie en rose_

_When you kiss me, Heaven sighs_

_And though I close my eyes_

_I see la vie en rose_

_When you press me to your heart_

_I'm in a world apart_

_A world where roses bloom_

_And when you speak_

_Angels sing from above_

_Every day words_

Seem to turn into love songs 

_Give your heart and soul to me_

_And life will always be_

_La vie en rose" _

She slowly breathed the last note. She looked up from his shoulder and into his eyes, his normally dark, cold, gray eyes that were now a light blue, with feelings rushing through them, no longer cold and dark like before. Draco lowered his head and softly kissed her. Ginny looked into his eyes and tilted her head up, hoping that he'd kiss her again. She got her wish as she felt his soft lips press against hers in an electrifying shock as he kissed her again, this time longer. It felt like something had exploded in their mouths. It was like everything Ginny had ever read about, or heard about, except more.

Draco had never had a kiss like this. He felt more than he had ever felt in his life. Somehow he knew that he never wanted to kiss anyone else ever again, and he never wanted this feeling to go away. 

The carriage stopped with a jolt and the door swung abruptly open. But instead of getting out Ginny and Draco were left just staring at one another.

"Ginny, are you coming?" Christine called from a ways away.

Ginny broke the tension, "I guess I better,"

"Yeah," Draco said.

Ginny slowly got out of the carriage.

"Wait, Gin," She turned around. "Christmas is two days away, and then there's break. When do you want to meet again?"

Ginny was trying to think of a way to see him again soon and Draco was hoping that she'd want to see him over break.

"Snape will definitely assign some sort of paper or assignment or something. How about two days after Christmas?"

"Sounds good."

**

Ginny sat on her bed, glad that no one else was around. It was Christmas Eve. She still didn't know what to put on the pocket watch.

She considered giving it to the house elves to put on his bed but decided that it would be better to deliver it in person, when next she saw him. 

What she really wanted to put was three lines from the song; '_And when you kiss me Heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose_,' but the problem was she had no idea what to think about the kiss. She decided not to bring it up and to just not ask about it, it had just happened in the heat of the moment and she wasn't going to question it.

**

Draco wrapped Ginny's gift in beautiful paper, he put no note on it. All she had to do was read the necklace to know who it was from. He was very nervous. He knew the she'd love it but he didn't know if she'd accept it. He gave it to the house elves along with the other presents he was giving people, which wasn't many. He hadn't really been hanging out with his regular friends lately. They seemed to think he'd changed. Perhaps he had. He had bought a present for a Weasley after all. 

Why had he kissed her? He didn't really know himself. He just wouldn't bring it up, that was the safest way to go.

A/N: So what'd you think? I just happened to be sick all this week so I could get another chapter out pretty early, bad for me but good for you. I have an ear infection and a sinus infection. I'm feeling better now. I am glad that I could get this out so early but I am very annoyed because I have so much make-up homework. I missed a Chemistry test and I have a ton of Spanish homework, we're learning the subjunctive tense which is supposed to be really hard but I wouldn't know since I missed that day, but anyway, I'm rambling so as a closing statement: Please review! 


	7. Christmastime

Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing, pertaining to Harry Potter. I also don't own the song La Vie En Rosa. Are you happy now?

A/N: I was so caught up in this story that I had to start righting this right after I finished chapter six. Enjoy! Just so you know La Vie En Rose is a real song, I know it from the movie Sabrina with Audrey Hepburn, Humphrey Bogart, and William Holden. I've never even heard of Cowboy Bebop what's it about? But anyway Audrey Hepburn is my favorite actress so there you go.

"Wake up Ginny, its Christmas! Its Christmas!" Ginny's joyful roommate woke her up out of a wonderful dream. She had been kissing Draco all over again. It was wonderful. She rolled over with a groan and looked at her alarm clock. Seven thirty is an ungodly hour to be awake. 

"Come on! Get up! Open your presents! It's Christmas!" Meg, one of Ginny's roommates shouted to everyone as she ripped the curtains open so that the light from the window came streaming in. It was a perfect Christmas morning. It was lightly snowing but the sun was still shining down on the white field before them.  

Ginny smiled as she saw the pile of presents at her feet. She sat up and started ripping open the presents. 

Hermione came in after Ginny had been opening presents for a few minutes. Hermione sat at the edge of her bed and said, "What'd you get so far Gin?"

Ginny quickly swallowed the candy she had in her mouth. "I got a sweater, some homemade treats and a new robe since one of mine got torn, those are from mum of course. Harry got me a lotion and perfume set that I'm guessing you helped him pick out," Hermione grinned and nodded her head. "Ron got me a Claude Monet canvas that changes into a different painting every week. Christine got me a beautiful vanilla candle that is charmed to never waste away, and finally, you got me a very interesting looking book which I am going to read as soon as possible. I've always been interested in the goblin wars so _A Detailed Look at the Goblin Wars_ sounds perfect. Thank you Hermione."

"I'm glad you like it. Thank you for remembering that I wanted that book we saw about Renaissance Art, it's beautiful."

"No problem," Ginny said as she gave Hermione a big hug.

"Come on you guys we're going to go have a snowball fight!' Ron called from down the stairs, not going to make the same mistake he did last year by trying to go up to the girls dormitory. 

"Do you want us to wait while you get dressed?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"No, I'll meet you down later, you guys go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Go on Hermione, do I need to tell you twice?" Ginny asked as she scooted Hermione out the door. 

Everyone was gone from the dormitory. She was glad that she could get dressed in peace. She was about to put on her new sweater when something glinted out of the corner of her eye. 

"I must have missed this one," Ginny said to herself as she picked up a small package. She looked all around the box but nowhere in sight was there a tag or any kind of insight as to who had given it to her. She opened it carefully; this one was too beautiful to rip open like the other packages. 

She opened the box and had a sharp intake of breath as she beheld this gorgeous emerald necklace.

"Who could have-who would-who…" she stammered as she slowly turned the silver chain and the emeralds and diamonds over and over in her hands. She realized that there was an engraving on the back, where the stones were and she held it up to the light to read what it said.

"Merry Christmas,

Love,

Draco,"

She gasped as she read it out loud. Draco had gotten her a present. It appeared that they both liked emeralds. Although it was clear that this was not as cheap as her present had come. She thought about giving it back and saying that it was too much and that she couldn't accept it and all that blather but she knew that what this had cost him was basically pocket change for him. But it wasn't about the money and she knew that this was from the heart. She didn't know how she could tell but she just could. She loved it. It was absolutely beautiful. 

She had to find Draco. 'This is ridiculous, I don't even know where to look!' she thought to herself. But she knew. She knew that he was in the room of requirement. 

Ginny put on her sweater and jeans, grabbed the pocket watch, and made her way down to the room. 

She carefully opened the door hoping against hope that he was in there like she thought he was. 

And there he was. Peacefully looking out the window at the snow, not aware that Ginny was in the room. She quietly shut the door and he quickly turned his head at the sound of the click of the door. 

"Oh, it's you. I wasn't expecting to see you for a few days yet," Draco said, nervous about what she would say about his gift, or even if she realized it was from him. 

She walked over to him, over by the window. She put her hand on his arm and said, "Thank you, it's beautiful." 

Draco looked down at her and smiled. He could tell that she loved it. 

He touched her neck. "Why aren't you wearing it?"

"I didn't really think about putting it on. I wanted to find you first."

He took the necklace that she was clutching in her hand. "Turn around," he breathed in her ear. He wrapped the necklace around her neck and moved her flowing red hair to one side. 

She shivered as she felt his breath on her neck. She longed to feel his lips once again. 

Draco clasped the necklace together and Ginny gingerly felt the emeralds with her fingertips, feeling their coldness slowly warm against her touch.

She turned towards Draco and said, "This is the most lovely thing anyone has ever given to me in my entire life," in the spur of the moment she kissed him on the cheek, overcome with happiness. She slowly backed away but Draco held her to him and kissed her lips. 

Ginny couldn't think clearly when they parted. All she could feel was how cold her lips were now that Draco was not there to keep them warm.

All Ginny and Draco could do for several seconds was stare at one another. Each of them had promised themselves that they just wouldn't mention the kiss. And now here they were, kissing once again. Neither of them could decide whether this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Ginny gave Draco a grin and said, "I hope you didn't think that I had forgotten you! I have your present, but it's not finished quite yet. Let me step outside for just a moment and then when I come back in you will have your present." She said decisively.

"Alright, now you've made me alive with curiosity. You must be sure to hurry."

"I will," She promised him.

She knew that she had to do it. She had to put the lines of the song on it; it was the only thing that felt right. She said the words and tapped the watch with her wand. She then entered the room once again.

"I never got a chance to wrap it but I hope you like it." She handed him the watch and he took it gently from her cupped hands.

He took in the dragons and the emeralds. It was beautiful. Somehow it felt like part of his soul was captured in this little watch.

"Do you like it?" Ginny asked nervously since Draco had been staring at it for about two minutes not saying anything.

"No," he said and Ginny's heart sunk. "I love it," he said and saw Ginny's eyes light up from the success of her gift. 

Ginny suddenly realized that she had told Hermione that she was going to be right down, 'they're probably worried!' she thought to herself. 

"Draco, I have to go," she said regretfully.

"Oh, right, your friends are probably waiting." He said, feeling sorry that she had to go. Ginny opened the door, turned around and said, "Merry Christmas Draco," and walked out the door.

Draco sat down on the couch after Ginny had left. It was obvious that he felt something for this girl but he didn't know exactly what. Was it just a crush? No it was something more. He was beginning to think that he fancied her.

Draco put his head in his hands and said out loud, "How is this possible? I've hated her for five years, I can't just start liking her now!" 

He sat pondering his predicament and trying to sort out his feelings for several minutes. He stood up and looked out the window. From here he could see Ginny playing with her friends. She was having a wonderful time, he could tell. She had tucked the necklace into her sweater. "Probably so no one would get suspicious," Draco mumbled to himself, indignant that they would both probably have to hide their gifts from everyone. He could still see the glint of the silver chain so he knew that she was still wearing it at least.

He sat back down on the couch and picked up the pocket watch from the table where he had laid it. He could still smell Ginny in the room. He breathed deeply, not wanting the scent to disappear quite yet.

**

"That was so much fun!" Ginny cried out of breath as she was heading back to the dormitory with Hermione to freshen up before lunch. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ginny asked Hermione. She was looking at her in a very odd way.

"What is this?" Hermione asked as she lightly touched the necklace.

"Oh…" Ginny didn't know what to say.

Hermione turned the necklace over and squinted at the engraving. Reading it before Ginny could stop her.

"It's from Malfoy! How could you accept that?"

"Why wouldn't I accept it? He's my friend, same as Harry or you!"

"It seems to me that he means more to you than Harry or me, you spend more time with him then you spend with any one else anymore. And I know when you're thinking about him, you get this glassy look in your eye! It seems very clear to me that this is much more than a friendship."

"That is ridiculous Hermione, I do not get a 'glassy look in my eye' and I don't spend that much time with him. Is it my fault if he pays more attention to me than any of you do?"

"Is this what it's about, you're hanging out with him to get our attention?"

"Hermione, don't flatter yourself! Not everything is about you and Harry and Ron! I can't even believe you would say such a thing, this is definitely not about you guys."

"Well then what is it about Ginny? I really have no idea what is going on with you anymore."

"It's about me and him! It's about how he really is a good person if you just get to know him; he has a lot to offer if you just get past the façade that he puts up! It's about how I enjoy his company and I think he enjoys mine. That is what it's all about Hermione."

"I still say there's something more. You don't get someone an emerald necklace who is just a friend."

"Maybe he does but you wouldn't know that because you won't even give him a chance!"

Hermione sat down on Ginny's bed and sighed, "You're right Gin, I don't know him. Maybe you're right. But please, just be careful."

"Fine, Hermione, let's just go get something to eat." She surreptitiously slipped the necklace back into her sweater to make sure no one else gave her the third degree about it. 

**

_Draco,_

_I know how you were always saying you wanted to go to Durmstrang. Well now is your chance. I don't know if still want to go or not but I am giving you my permission. I will need your decision by January second. That is all._

_Sincerely,_

Your Mum 

Draco read the note and smiled grimly. It was just like his mother to write something like this. Terse and to the point, no feeling in it whatsoever. He sat down on his bed. Last year he would have killed for this opportunity. But now when he thought about leaving all he could see was Ginny's face. He couldn't leave, he just couldn't. Not anymore. But maybe he should leave. He realized now that he fancied her. But he also knew that there was no chance in hell that anything would happen between them. She was a Weasley after all. And plus she probably didn't feel that way about him. This decision needed some major thought.

Draco decided to go for a walk. A walk would definitely clear his head. 

**

"What! You've been spying on me! How could you do this?"

"It was for your own protection!" Ron exclaimed. Ginny was more mad than she had ever been. Harry had accidentally let is slip that Ron and him had been spying on her and Draco in the Room of Requirement.

"What is all this about?" Mr. Weasley asked as he came upon the scene. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had arrived at Hogwarts a few hours ago. Their business with Dumbledore had been cleared up fairly quickly so they had some extra time to spend with their family.

"Ginny has been seeing Draco Malfoy," Ron said to his father.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed, horrified that he just told their dad.

"What!" Mr. Weasley said, almost hyperventilating. 

"Ginny, what is Ron talking about?"

"Well," Ginny blushed, "I have been helping Draco with History of Magic, and in turn he helped me with Potions."

"Has he done anything to you?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"What are you talking about dad? You don't even know him, you can't judge him!"

"Oh yes I can! He is a horrible boy with a horrible family. He has obviously put you under some kind of spell." 

"No he hasn't! I can't believe you would say that! Draco wouldn't ever harm me! He's actually quite nice," she finished the sentence rather softly.

"Nice? You're not harboring any kind of…romantic feelings towards him are you?" Her dad looked at her as if she were crazy. When Ginny didn't answer her father looked horrified. "You didn't let a Malfoy, kiss you, did you?" There was now a great sense of urgency in his voice.

Ginny still didn't answer and now Ron blew up. "You kissed him! Ginny what were you thinking! What's the matter with you?"

"He touched my daughter! The little scoundrel is going to pay!"

"No!" Ginny yelled, "You cannot do anything to him!"

"Oh yes we can!"

"No you can't!" She screamed. "What are you going to do, kill him?"

"No, but we can get him sent somewhere far away."

"Oh and how's that?" Ginny asked indignantly.

"Tell Dumbledore that he put a spell on my daughter. Dumbledore would send him away on the first train out of here!"

"You can't do that!" Ginny screamed again.

"Fine," Her father said, seeming to come up with some sort of plan. "If you never, and I mean never, see that boy again, then we won't do anything to him. But that's only if you never talk to him, ever again."

Ginny hung her head trying to hide the tears that were starting to form. "Fine," she said as a tear slowly made its course from her eye down to he cheek. She didn't want Draco to have to pay for what Ron had told her parents, it really wasn't his fault after all. She didn't know what else she could do. Her dad made a motion as if to hug her. She violently turned towards him and said, "Don't you ever touch me again!" and started briskly walking to her room, refusing to let them see her wipe the tears from her face like a child.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I've been incredibly busy! I hope you enjoyed it! And don't worry, things will work out for the best. There will definitely be more to come soon but it probably won't be for about a month or so because I'm going to Europe for two weeks! Yep that is right, I'm going to Europe, I am so excited! I've never been outside the states! The farthest away from California I've ever been is Washington D.C. So I have my own passport now and everything. First we're going to Rome, then to Paris, and finally to London. Maybe it will help me make these stories seem more British once I've actually been to England. Well wish me luck and pray for my safe trip! But most of all enjoy and **review** my story! 

A special thanks goes out to all of my reviewers! I love you guys you are my inspiration for this story.


	8. Doesn't Everyone Love Happy Endings?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated this in awhile, I've kinda been focusing on Babysitting With the Dragon lately. Well, hope ya like the chapter!

**If you like Severus/Hermione fics, check out my new fic called, _Intelligent Conversation_ **(Yes this is what you call a shameless plug in case you were wondering)** You can get to it by clicking on my name right above where you're reading this…yes that's right, click on my name and read my new story! After I finish Babysitting With the Dragon, (Which won't take very long since it'll only have one or two more chapters, I'll be starting a new Ginny/Draco so be sure to check my name for new stories! **

Draco was walking around the halls of Hogwarts aimlessly tinkering with the pocket watch Ginny had given him. He fingered it tenderly. Did he really want to go to Durmstrang and never see Ginny again? He saw a switch on the watch he'd never seen before. The back popped open, he held it up to the dim light coming from the window and read the engraving.

_When you kiss me heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose_

There was a small heart with the letters G.W. barely distinguishable in it. 

Draco's eyes lit up. Was it even possible? This was a line from the song, from their first kiss…He couldn't go to Durmstrang. Not after this! He had to find Ginny…Draco thought he was going insane. He heard…singing of the very song he was thinking about! It sounded rather melancholy now though. He turned a corner following the sound curiosity taking him over and momentarily making him forget about Durmstrang as he followed the lyrics of the song.

_Hold me close and hold me fast the magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose._

Draco came across Ginny. For some reason she looked…forlorn.

"Ginny," Draco called in good spirit, his soul uplifted by the face of the object of his affections. 

Ginny looked up at him, sadness written all over her usual cheerful countenance. 

"Ginny, what's wrong?" 

Ginny merely looked down without saying anything, a tear tracing the curves of her face. Draco lifted her head up with his hand and gently wiped the tear away with his thumb. 

"Come on now," he said to her, "Things can't be as bad as all of this." He gave her an encouraging half smile.

"But it is," she whispered.

"No, not today."

"Why is today so special?" Ginny asked, a little louder than before.

"Because, today I'm going to tell you that I love--"

"Don't say it!"

Draco was taken aback by her vehemence.

"You-you don't even hardly know what love is. Love is more than you think it is. You're just lonely because it's the holidays. You don't love…" Ginny trailed off not able to finish her sentence.

"How could you say that?" he asked angrily. 

"Because you don't. You just think you do since we've spent so much time together," Ginny stammered on trying to convince even herself of what she was saying.

Draco took a step back. "Ginny-I"

Ginny cut him off, "Draco, I can't-I can't see you anymore…" Ginny managed to get that out without bursting into tears. She stood up, looked at him in sorrow, and walked away leaving Draco behind, staring at her retreating form in astonishment. 

***

Molly Weasley was at home. She knew something was wrong. How she knew, she couldn't tell you, but she just knew. One of her children was very unhappy, and not the unhappy like it's raining outside or they didn't get what they wanted for Christmas, it was the kind of unhappy that made you cry all the time, the kind that only a mother's love could help. Molly had been sent home right after she'd arrived at Hogwarts. She had a rather violent cold so Dumbledore told her to go home, actually it was more of a demand than a request. Molly was grateful nonetheless. But that feeling wouldn't go away. She had a feeling it was Ginny who was so afflicted. She had to do something, but first she had to know what was wrong. How was she to find out?

***

Christine was worried about Ginny. (A/N: I know I did this last time, but in case you've forgotten Christine is Ginny's good friend in Hufflepuff, Danny is her boyfriend) No she wasn't just worried, she was downright scared. She had never seen Ginny like this before, not even during her period of pining for Harry. She knew it had to be about Draco.

"Christine!" Hermione frantically flagging her down in the hallway brought the girl out of her reverie.

"What is it Hermione?" Christine asked, more than a little surprised. Hermione and her didn't talk very much not being in the same house or same grade.

"I'm worried about Ginny," Hermione started off, "Do you know what's wrong with her? She hasn't been the same since Christmas a few days ago."

"I know, I don't know what's going on but I do know that it's about Malfoy."

"Yeah, I had deduced that much, since she's no longer seeing him all the time. But what about him? Why did it change all of a sudden?"

Ron had appeared a moment before at Hermione's side. "Oh, you want to know why Ginny's upset?" Ron looked only vaguely concerned for his baby sister's happiness. He was usually a caring brother, but when it came to his sister and dating, he didn't care how unhappy she was, there were just certain people she wasn't allowed to consort with. 

"You know what's wrong with her?" Hermione asked incredulously. Ron nodded his head. "Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione hit Ron on the arm.

"Ow, You never asked!" Ron rubbed his arm where Hermione had hit him.

"Well out with it then!" Christine said impatiently.

"Dad found out that Ginny has been spending time with Malfoy, he got upset with her, told her to 'never see that boy again' and threatened that if she saw him again, he would get Malfoy kicked out of Hogwarts." Ron said all of this with a certain air of satisfaction.

"He can't do that!" Hermione said, "Dumbledore would never kick Malfoy out without proof of him actually doing something wrong."

"Yeah, but Ginny doesn't know that!" Hermione and Christine took one look at Ron and just walked away from him. 

"So how are we going to get them back together? Obviously Ginny told him that she couldn't see him anymore."

"Why is that so obvious?" Christine asked the older girl.

"Because, Draco's been looking rather put out recently too."

"I think 'rather put out' is a vast understatement."

"I suppose you're right."

"Well then, what do we do?"

***

Molly was sitting home alone, bored out of her wits. She had nothing to do. All of her children were either at work or at school and she was too sick to actually do anything of use. Arthur wasn't supposed to come home from Hogwarts for two more days. A tawny owl swooped into the open window and landed neatly on Molly's chair. Molly looked at the envelope in surprise. 

"Now what is this?" she asked, feeling more than a little silly for talking to the owl, but it was better company than just herself. 

She slowly opened the envelope and read the letter inside. 

_Mrs. Weasley,_

_I don't know if you know this, but Ginny had been downright miserable ever since Christmas. Now, we've done a little bit of research and we have found out the cause of Ginny's distress. We don't know if you know this but your daughter has found an unlikely friend in Draco Malfoy. They've been tutoring each other (in potions and history of magic respectively) for a few months now. They've gotten close…at first it was just a friendship but now we're afraid it's something more. Don't take it lightly though, Ginny doesn't just switch up boys very often I'm afraid. When she fancies someone she really fancies them. But of course you would know all of this, Ginny being your daughter and everything. Anyway, they were just getting to a climax of sorts in their relationship (we believe that they were about ready to confess their feelings for one another) when Mr. Weasley, your husband, found out from Ron, that Ginny has been spending time with Malfoy. Mr. Weasley told Ginny that she could never speak to Draco again. He threatened to have Malfoy expelled if she ever talked to him again! I don't know if you approve the match Mrs. Weasley, obviously Draco Malfoy was not our first choice of men for Ginny but, if we're not going to far, we think they might actually love one another. You should see Malfoy now, it's almost as if Ginny's made him into a new, better version of himself. We really think that something needs to be done to straighten this whole situation out. We decided that you were the best one for the job. I hope you do something to help Ginny, she really is quite heartbroken over the whole thing. We've never seen her like this before! Please help!_

_Love,_

_Hermione and Christine_

"Ooh, sometimes I could just kill the men in my family!" Molly said angrily to the owl before sitting down and thinking of the best way to handle the situation.

***

Draco had decided. He was going to Durmstrang. There was no reason for him to stay here now. Damn, Ginny's face kept popping into his head. Her voice kept whispering in his ear. 'How long will this last?' he asked himself. 'Should I stay here and have to see Ginny all the time? Or just go to Durmstrang and have her image haunt me all the time? The way I see it, it's a lose lose situation. Ah well, might as well go to Durmstrang. It will be a change at least.' Draco's thoughts had a mirthless humor to it that he would have found funny at the beginning of the year, but now when he thought something was funny he wanted to tell it to Ginny, but she wasn't there.

***

It was Saturday morning; Arthur was going home later that night. He was up at the crack of dawn, as usual, couldn't break those early rising habits even though he hadn't got much sleep last night. For some reason, he kept feeling bad for what he'd done to his little girl. All he wanted was for Ginny to be happy. Malfoy couldn't make her happy; he could only make her more distressed than she already appeared to be. But maybe he could make her vivacious again. He missed his old Ginny. Was it possible that Malfoy could bring his little girl back to him? He shook these thoughts from his head and told himself gruffly that he had done the right thing. He looked around at the nearly empty Great Hall, wondering when mail was coming. He was surprised as his thoughts were answered by a tawny owl swooping down and barely missing landing in the bowl of butter on the table. He picked up the red howler with trepidation, knowing that it could only be from Molly.

"Arthur Weasley!" it shouted at him in Molly's voice, "I am so ashamed of you! Yelling at our only daughter in that manner. Yes, I know all about it! Don't ask me how, mother's just know these things!" the howler nodded to itself matter-of-factly. "You must go and apologize to Ginny this moment and tell her that she may date anyone that she wants to! We trust our Ginny! She's a smart girl. Now GO!" With that the howler promptly tore itself up into little pieces leaving Arthur sitting there in silent amazement. How had she known?

***

Ginny was convinced that everything had worked out for the best, even if she wasn't as happy as she normally was. Draco wasn't good for her, they came from two different worlds, he didn't love her, he didn't even know what real love is! Ginny kept telling herself these things hoping they would make her feel better. She was even starting to believe a few of them, such as, 'he doesn't love me, he's just lonely because it's the holidays, everyone gets lonely around Christmastime.' 

She was sitting on a bench, basically just staring at the wall, thinking. Something she had been found doing quite a few times in the past few days. 

Draco was walking down the hall. He was leaving for Durmstrang right after dinner. He wanted to talk to Ginny one last time before he was going to sneak out. The only person who knew he was transferring was Dumbledore. Really, who else needed to know? They'd all find out soon enough. He was just going to leave quietly before the rumors about why he left started circulating. 

Just then Draco came across the very girl he had been thinking about. Ginny. 

"Ginny," Draco began tentatively.

"What do you want Draco," Ginny's voice was barely louder than a whisper. 

"I want to tell you that…" Draco thought about everything he could say right now. He decided to say what he actually wanted to say for once. "I love you."

Ginny was about to say something but Draco cut her off, "And don't tell me that I don't, because I do. I love you, and it's not because it's the holidays, and it's not because we've been spending so much time together that I think I love you. I love you and I know it."

"How do you know?"

"I just do…I love everything about you Gin, I love how it takes you an hour to pick a single book out of the library, I love the you're so sarcastic in the morning, I love how when you get embarrassed your face becomes the color of your hair, I love how you won't take no for an answer, I love the way you love your family, I love that when you think I'm going mad, your eyebrows do that little crinkle thing, I love how when I bend down to your height, I can smell your shampoo, I love that I never want to kiss another girl in my life because I know that they only girl I'll ever want to kiss is you!… Gin, I love you."

"There you go again! Making me melt! Oh, I try so hard not to think about you, to erase you from my mind, and then when I think I've made some progress you go and do something like that! I can't…" Ginny trailed off, not knowing what to say, a thousand emotions rushing through her head. The bell rang for dinner. "We should be getting to dinner." Ginny said softly. 

Draco watched angrily as Ginny made her way to the Great Hall. 'Well, then' he thought angrily, 'tonight I will leave for Durmstrang.'

***

Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table, clearly shaken up. She looked nauseatingly at the food before her, her appetite just hadn't been the same lately. 

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table, picking pensively at his food. He kept glancing over at the Gryffindor table; it was as if he couldn't control his head, or his mind for that matter. His thoughts would inevitably drift over to the redhead. He found himself pondering why she had turned him down. She had kissed him! And she'd given him his watch…it just didn't make sense. But she'd made herself perfectly clear, she wanted nothing to do with him. Draco's watch beeped, reminding him that it was time to go. He had to fly to the train station where he would catch the train that would be taking him to Durmstrang. He grimaced at the thought of it. He silently got up to sneak out of the Hall quietly when all of a sudden Dumbledore stood up from the table and clinked a glass to get everyone's attention.

"Mr. Malfoy! You didn't think I'd let you leave without a proper farewell did you?"

Draco glanced at the man, well actual it wasn't as much of a glance as it was a glare.

"Mr. Malfoy here is leaving us to go to Durmstrang, while we're sad to see any of our students go, we wish him the best of luck at all he does! Draco, come on up here!"

Draco made his way resentfully forward. No one was supposed to find out until he left! This was throwing everything off.

Ginny sat in complete shock. Draco was leaving! It wouldn't have mattered if she had disobeyed her father, Draco was leaving anyway. Draco was leaving…Her mind flashed through everything they'd been through the past couple months. Everything they'd done…their first night in the room of requirement, when he got mad at her for wasting the tomatoes on the sandwich. She had to smile at that memory. She remembered when she'd asked him to tutor her, she remembered their first kiss, la vie en rose, she thought of her gift. She tenderly touched the necklace at her throat. She hadn't taken it off since he'd given it to her. She thought of the way he smelled, Ginny involuntarily took a deep breath in, as if he was standing right next to her. She thought about the way his touch sent chills down her spine, she thought about how she never wanted to kiss anyone but him, ever. 

Ginny covered her mouth with her hand in shock. She was in love with him! She was absolutely head over heels completely deliriously in love with him! How had she not known? 

"Let's all bid a fond farewell to Mr. Draco Malfoy." Ginny tuned in to hear the last of Dumbledore's speech. 

Ginny stood up, almost knocking her bench over.

"No!" the next thing she knew she was running up to the front of the hall.

"Miss Weasley," Dumbledore greeted her in surprise. 

Ginny didn't even acknowledge that he had spoken she only saw Draco.

"Don't go." 

"What do I have to stay for?" Draco looked at her coldly. When Ginny remained silent he said, "That's what I thought." Draco was about to walk away when Ginny cried out, "Wait!" She ran up to Draco, threw her arms around him kissed him, full on the mouth, in front of the entire school. There were several cheers from the Gryffindor table, a few 'I'm going to kill him's coming from Ron, and a lot of quite taken aback students all around the room. 

Ginny noticed something when she kissed him, he didn't seem to really be kissing back. They broke apart and Ginny said, "Don't go Draco,"

"Why not?"

"Because I love you."

This was the first time that anyone had ever seen a real, honest-to-goodness smile escape from the lips of one Draco Malfoy. 

Draco smiled, the sexiest smile Ginny had ever seen and said, "That's what I was waiting for!" He kissed her in a passionate embrace that neither of them ever wanted to end.

Arthur Weasley watched his daughter and Draco Malfoy kiss. Well, at least now Molly wouldn't be mad at him. Ginny was happy, he could see it in her eyes as she took her seat at the Gryffindor table amid cheers and catcalls from fellow students. Her eyes kept falling on that Malfoy boy. Arthur gave up his anger and smiled. She was happy, that's all he could ask for. His little girl was happy.

"I guess you won't be going to Durmstrang then, boy!" Dumbledore smiled at Draco but he knew Draco didn't see. Draco and Ginny were too busy smiling at one another.

A/N: So, how'd ya like that? They're together, yay for happy endings! Anyway, sorry to tell ya but all that's left of this story is the epilogue! I'm going back and forth between being sad and happy. I want to thank all of my reviewers! You guys give me inspiration for my story! Look for the epilogue in a few days, I'm going to try to post it before I leave on my trip to L.A. (I'm going to L.A. for my sixteenth birthday which is on the 18th. I'm very excited! I'm going to be sixteen!) Anyway, I love all of you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Harry Potter.

A/N: So here it is, the last installment of The Room of Requirement. Enjoy!

"GINNY!" Ginny turned around when she heard her name screamed at the top of her brother's lungs.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Ron was spluttering with anger.

"Ron…calm down."

"CALM DOWN! How can I calm down when my baby sister just made out with Draco Malfoy in front of the entire school! You have defamed the Weasley name! What are you doing Gin?" Ron grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Ron, stop it!"

"Ron, leave your sister alone." Mr. Weasley told the boy.

"Dad…" Ginny looked up at her father, slightly afraid but emboldened by her disobedience. "Please don't be upset. I just couldn't--"

"Ginny, you don't have to explain. I was wrong." Ginny looked up at her dad in wonder. "I shouldn't have said all those things. I just wanted you to be happy. I can see that you're happy now," Arthur gave a sad smile and wiped a tear from Ginny's eyes with his thumb.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered and embraced her dad in a tearful hug.

"What do you mean dad? You can't mean that she can seriously see…Malfoy?" Ron was very red in the face, really, it was actually quite comical.

"I mean that very thing Ron, Ginny has enough sense to know if he's a good man."

"A good man? Malfoy?" Ron still was looking outraged.

"You don't know him. He's changed a lot!" Ginny said, trying to defend her boyfriend.

"I don't care if he's changed. He's still not good enough for you!"

"Oh, Ron!" Ginny gave him an unexpected hug. "Thank you for looking out for me, and I swear, if anyone hurts me, I'll be the first to let you know that you can beat them up, but Draco is a good man, despite what he's done in the past."

Ron stood next to his sister, apparently contemplating his options. "Ginny," he said softly, "I just want what's best for you."

"I know Ron. But what's best for me won't always agree with what you think is best for me."

Hermione joined Ron's side. "Ron, Ginny has a lot of people looking out for her. Too many actually…what with six brothers, two parents, and all of her friends… We all love her, but let's give her some room to have her own life, away from us." Hermione motioned to herself, Ron, and Harry, who'd just joined the growing group of people.

"Fine" Ron grumbled. Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"So what's going to happen to us now?" Draco asked Ginny. They were in the Room of Requirement, right where everything had started in the first place. It was the only place they could get a little reprieve from the staring eyes and the questions, all the questions from the students and even the teachers!

"I have no idea Draco."

"I think there are a lot of people out to break us up."

"Probably." Ginny grinned, "All the Slytherins want you to dump me and all the Gryffindors want me to dump you."

"You know," Draco took her in his arms, "I don't think either side will be pleased by how things turn out."

"Neither do I."

They both smiled just before their lips met in an explosion of feeling.

THE END

A/N: Wow, I just finished both of my stories in one night. Scary. I have no more stories! Except new ones that I'll be writing and working on all summer, so be sure to check my name all the time for new stories! If you want me to email you when I have a new story just leave your email in a review. Ach! Must get studying for finals. Yuck yuck, finals are terrifying…20% of my semester grade. It could make or break my A in a few classes. More specifically history. I need an A on the final to get an A in the class and if I don't get an A in the class then it'll break my 4.0! That would be tragic, just tragic. Well wish me luck and check up on me often. I'll be sure to have a first chapter of a new G/D out in a couple weeks. Hope you enjoyed my stories!

Thanks to all of the reviewers! You don't know how much you've helped me. I hope you don't mind that I don't acknowledge every individual one of you. I figure you'd rather have the chapters out faster than a personal acknowledgement but maybe I'm wrong. Ah well, what's done is done. Thanks so much!


End file.
